Castle
by pikajow
Summary: After killing his father to take the throne, Cloud is the strongest demon alive. His mother sent him to Earth as a vampire, and gave him a task for him to become the ruler of Underworld. He had to fall in love, and have that love returned. Cloud knew a demon could never love or be loved. One unique human will prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Castle**

 **Summary: After killing his father to take the throne, Cloud is the strongest demon alive. His mother sent him to Earth as a vampire, and gave him a task for him to become the ruler of Underworld. He had to fall in love, and have that love returned. Cloud knew a demon could never love or be loved. One unique human will prove him wrong.**

 **Author's note: Finals are over and now I can soar into another story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Cloud sat on the throne, his eyes misted as he looked at the remains of his father. Cloud's body was covered in blood, his horns tainted red with his emotions. His wings flared behind him, blocking out the light of the fire. He sighed softly, letting his wings move back to his sides.

His father had done his job as the ruler of Underworld, but Cloud felt he started to get weak. He started showing signs of sympathy, which could not be tolerated here.

People came to Underworld for a reason.

Sex before marriage, being gay, doing drugs or drinking did not get you into the Underworld. Experimentation is the way of humans; the council of gods knew that. In the Underworld, it mattered what you did after that, or how you did it.

If you killed another person after doing drugs or getting drunk, Underworld would be your last stop. Especially if you were sober while you did it. If you got an abortion once or twice, no big deal. Sometimes mothers weren't ready. Get multiple because you don't want the responsibility, welcome to Underworld sweet heart. Use a condom. If you're gay, nobody cares. Sometimes you can't help who you love, or so the humans say. If you rape somebody, Underworld your ass will go. Underworld was not complicated. If you force another being against their will or take another life for an unjust cause, you already failed the test of life. All you had to do was learn the value of yourself and find what you believe your calling is.

For a demon whose lived a hundred years, Cloud knew his value and knew his calling.

He would be the next of ruler.

He will become the feared god of sin.

"Cloud." Cloud looked up from his father to the shadows, his mother stepping out with a frown on her face. Cloud gave her a small smile, wondering how long she had been standing there. She couldn't have stopped him anyway.

He was the strongest.

"Being the ruler of this realm isn't so easy." Cloud frowned, standing up from his throne, walking slowly down the steps to his mother. She did not move or tense, her eyes calm as she regarded him silently.

"What do you mean? I am the strongest now. I am the ruler." Cloud stopped in front of her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Shall I have to dispose of you too, mother?" His mother smiled softly, looking to her dead husband.

"There is a task every prince must take to become ruler. You will not be exempt." Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was his mother's way of confusing him. Cloud's boots clicked loudly against the ground as he walked around his mother, his eyes glowing brightly in the near dark room.

The only light was from the windows, where the pit of the Underworld sat with the souls of the damned. Cloud was tempted to throw his mother in there, but the pit did not affect demons. They were so tainted it spat them out. Same thing happened with certain humans who become demons of this realm.

"What is this, mother?" Cloud asked, stopping in front of her again. His mother looked to him, her eyes glowing just as bright.

"You have to fall in love." Cloud laughed, the sound deep and demonic. Most humans would have run in fear at the sound of it. When Cloud finished laughing, he wiped tears of mirth away from his eyes, looking to his mother with a sneer.

"Demons cannot love. It's impossible."

"Your father loved me, Cloud." Cloud would have rolled his eyes and walked away, but his mother was not finished speaking.

"And, to finish the task they must love you in return. If they do not love you, you will have to keep searching for someone who will. It took your father twenty years to find me and for us to fall in love. Due to your ignorance, it might take longer." Cloud wanted to slap her, but reframed from doing so. His mother may not be stronger, but she had mental strength beyond Cloud's abilities.

"Cloud Strife, you will be stripped of your armor and demon heritage. When you enter the realm of humans, your body will adjust and you will thirst for their blood. Drink from more than a hundred humans and you will be stuck in the realm forever. We cannot have a glutton as a ruler. Do you agree to these preceding's?" Cloud frowned, opening his mouth to say something.

Cloud grunted when his mother punched him, his body flying across the room. Cloud felt his armor burn away, his horns and wings torn off. Cloud felt like he was suspended in water, kicking violently to get to the surface.

When did he need to breathe?

Cloud broke the surface, gasping for breath. He swam until he felt solid ground, rising out of the water before falling to his knees. He shivered from being cold, a feeling he had never felt before. He looked at his hands, his claws gone. Cloud touched his head and shoulders, his horns and wings really gone.

When Cloud got back he would kill that bitch.

Cloud rose to his feet, his entire body screaming for him to rest. Cloud was confused; walking up a hill in the darkness that surrounded him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness well enough, Cloud getting to the top of the hill. He looked around, the area surrounded by trees and a near endless road. Cloud growled in anger, wondering which way he should take to find a place to rest his suddenly way to weak body.

Cloud looked down when he felt a cold breeze against his manhood, seeing he was completely naked. He saw a light, looking to his left to see something advancing towards him.

It suddenly stopped a few feet from him, an old man getting out of the thing. Cloud could smell he was human, and suddenly his jaw started to hurt. His throat constricted, Cloud suddenly so very hungry.

"Are you alright kid? Get in the car with me before you freeze to death!" Cloud moved towards the old man, a blanket pulled from the thing. Cloud was covered and ushered into the thing, Cloud's hunger only getting worse as the old man got in.

"What are you doing out here all alone naked boy? This is Nibelheim, you'll freeze to death." Cloud looked to old man, baring his sharp canines.

"I was hungry." Cloud lurched forward, slamming the old man's head into the window. He dug his teeth into his neck as the old man groaned in pained unconsciousness. Cloud suddenly saw all of his memories, learned everything he knew. Cloud drank his blood till his body started to pale and shrivel beyond it's already wrinkle form. Cloud pulled away, his hunger gone for now.

Cloud dug a hole and buried the man there before cleaning himself up, getting back into the car and rummaging through the man's stuff. He managed to find a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt, pulling on a large jacket. The clothing didn't really fit him, but the old man had clothing from his dead grandson about his size in a closet. Cloud drove the car, using the old man's memories to find his way to his home.

Cloud jumped out in the middle of the night, stopping when he felt a strange pull at his mind.

'My lovely one.'

Cloud blocked out the voice and went into the house. He found the closet and changed into more flattering clothes. He wanted to rest, but he needed to go to the so called haunted house the old man had feared. Cloud wanted to know if there were other demons here.

Cloud left the warmth of the house and went to the haunted one, seeing the locks on the gate had been broke. Cloud entered more cautiously, taking in deep breaths to detect any scents. He smelled a lot of them, but one was standing out more than the others.

"Excuse me?" Cloud looked over his shoulder, a girl with big tits standing by the gate he just went over. Cloud didn't want to give her his attention, but she started to blabber. Cloud turned away, the girl saying something about the house was a bad place to be.

Cloud didn't care.

He didn't want to be his own species alone on this cold world.

Cloud didn't know when he cared about being alone, but he felt that was his need as a vampire. Or just part of his task. Maybe what his mother called pitiful love would fill that emptiness. Cloud entered into the house, walking silently as he followed the fresh scent in the house.

Cloud almost felt dizzy smelling it, and wanted to roll in it. Cloud pushed those thoughts away, probably just dealing with the hormones. This new body was confusing, but he knew he would understand it eventually. Cloud followed the smell throughout the house, and to a secluded room.

Cloud entered the room, his eyes stoic as he saw the multitude of books. He walked over, taking a book from the shelf. He skimmed through the pages, learning to read the language just by seeing a handful of words. A demon didn't need to be educated, but just reading a few words would allow them to be able to read and understand entire languages.

Cloud was glad the gift had not been taken away.

The scent suddenly became overwhelming, Cloud looking up at the sound of a voice.

"Sephiroth, you can't stay down here forever. The men want to go home since there's no immediate threat to the people here." Cloud heard the voice and tried to distinguish if the smell came from that human. After some deep thought, Cloud moved forward, stopping a few feet from the entrance to another room.

The room had two parts, the other part having slightly older looking books. Cloud felt two pairs of eyes on him. He stayed calm, knowing he could easily take the two men out. Cloud breathed, taking in the scents of the two men.

Cloud's eyes shifted from both men who had gone unbearably quiet. One, who the voice probably belonged to, had shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes that glowed faintly. Cloud didn't pay much attention to him, his eyes shifting to the other man. He had long silver hair, common more with demons than humans. Cloud sniffed his scent, finding out he was the one who carried the scent.

His jade eyes glowed brighter, but he lacked the strength to overpower Cloud. He wasn't a demon, but he wasn't exactly all the way human either. He reeked of an abnormal scent, and Cloud had a feeling it was probably from another realm. Underworld, Heaven, and Earth were only three of thousands of realms. It was possible for a strong being to transcend the realms and implement it's seed into another being of a different realm.

The silver haired man's glossed eyes cleared, a small frown touching his lips. Cloud looked to his book, wondering what he could find so interesting in this old room of books.

"What are you doing down here kid?" Cloud looked to the black haired man, his fidgeting taking away from his intimidation. It seemed Cloud was in forbidden territory, but did not really mind. He would have told the truth, but these two men were not demons. Cloud could tell they merely were infected with the life of the earth. It was as if Cloud started to consume the fire of Underworld. Soon it would grow cold and fade from existence. Another would take it's place, but not before the end of days happened.

"I am lost. An old man brought me here. And I am not a kid." Cloud could tell his voice came out soft, even though he radiated power. The black haired man smiled, moving closer to Cloud who stood with stoic eyes.

"Just short huh? How old are you?" Zack asked, Cloud chewing the thought as he tried to think of a good age for his body. Saying he was a hundred would probably not pass in this realm.

"Sixteen going on seventeen next month." The black haired man beamed, obviously trying to distract Cloud from the silver haired man who wouldn't look away from Cloud.

"Well, I'm Zack and I'm eighteen. What's your name?" Zack asked, Cloud blinking up at him.

Did this man usually radiate happiness or was he already allowed the path of heaven?

"Cloud." The man seemed to stop in his steps, his eyes widening slightly. Cloud was a name of power in Underworld, since the clouds were said to be a pathway to heaven if you could reach it. Most demons couldn't, killed by the pure light. Cloud in Underworld basically meant the destroyer of all things dark, which would be suitable for when he became ruler of Underworld.

All humans would know that he would punish them eternally for their sins.

"Seriously?" Zack asked.

But apparently that didn't mean the same here.

"My mother named me Cloud. Make fun of it and I will slit your throat." Cloud saw the man's smile curve at the edges, showing a frown. Zack did a salute, his face serious.

"Yes Cloud!" Cloud vaguely wondered if he was making fun of him. Either way, Cloud had to keep looking for his own kind. To find that, he needed to go to the place with the most sin.

"If you're lost, where did you come from originally? We can take you back on our way to Midgar." Cloud searched the old mans memories for Midgar, seeing a pillow of smoke and large buildings. For a second Cloud thought it was Underworld, but there was no fire. Cloud decided that would be his first place to stop.

"Midgar." Cloud said the word slowly, chewing over if he should say he had no money or family to go to.

"Why did the old man bring you here?" Zack asked after a long moment of silence, Cloud looking back to his face.

"He lived here. I have no memories of where I'm from or where I was last." Zack sighed softly, the man behind him finally speaking. If Cloud remembered correctly from Zack's words before he entered, this man was named Sephiroth. It was a nice name, but in Underworld it would mean nothing. These two would probably only be worth the rank of cadets in the Underworld.

"He probably drugged you. We will take you back to Midgar to get tested." Cloud nodded, his stoic expression breaking into one of confusion with the intensity the man looked at him. Sephiroth rose up, putting the book away before going to Zack's side. They both towered over him.

"We will leave tomorrow morning. Where is the old man so we can take him in for questioning." Cloud thought back to what he did, wondering how he could cover that up.

"I don't know. He left before I came here." Sephiroth nodded, moving past Zack and putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder and silently leading him out of the house. Zack followed behind, grumbling about Sephiroth and his mood swings. Cloud was distracted by Sephiroth's heat radiating from his glove to his shoulder.

His entire body was on fire, in a strange way.

'Destroy this world my child.' Cloud was for sure the voice was from a being from another realm. He traced it back to it's source with his mind, the being immobilized. It had the mental strength of his mother, but Cloud could easily overpower it.

'Not before I destroy yours.' After Cloud stopped searching after thinking those words, the voice in his head stopped. The being had obviously thought he was weak, but as the next leader of the Underworld, it would take a lot more than mind trickery to make him do it's bidding.

Cloud was led back out into the cold, a few men standing by the gates by the big boob girl. Apparently she had called for help in fear he would be hurt.

"Everything is fine. We will leave your village tomorrow morning," Sephiroth told them, his voice making Cloud's body shiver lightly. It could have easily been mistaken for the cold, but Cloud couldn't help but notice Sephiroth pulled him closer.

Was he empty too?


	2. Chapter 2: Midgar

**Chapter 2**

Cloud was silent as they rode to Midgar, his body having slept. He slept through the ride, this new body weak during the morning and afternoon. Cloud took it as just being a vampire, and was glad he was not outside when the sun rose.

"Hey Cloud?" Cloud opened his eyes, looking to Zack who had a small smile on his lips. Cloud wondered vaguely if he was going to make fun of his name again, which would tempt Cloud to kill him. He had no patience for these humans, let alone this man who seemed closer to an angel than a human.

Cloud found it sickening.

"How are you feeling? You've been knocked out for a while." Cloud frowned slightly, wondering why the human cared about his well being. Cloud sat up a little straighter, shaking away the feeling of exhaustion.

"I'm fine," Cloud responded, Zack's smile becoming more relieved.

"That's good. Remember anything yet?" He asked, Cloud shaking his head. He took in a deep breath, smelling the blood of all the people around him. Cloud suddenly felt very hungry, his lips parting as he started to pant softly. His brows furrowed, Zack frowning slightly as he moved a little bit closer in the cramped space.

"You alright?" Zack asked, Cloud's jaw aching. He wanted so bad to kill all of the people in the truck, but something smelled off about their blood. Two cadets blood smelled okay, but Cloud knew he couldn't attack them here. He risked his cover, and he knew he had to be careful.

If the old mans memories were correct, the company the humans worked for would have a blast on doing experiments on him. Cloud looked to the window, seeing they were inside the city, but beneath a large metal plate.

Cloud needed to get out now.

Cloud put a hand over his mouth, Zack ordering the driver to stop. Cloud rushed out, forcing himself to vomit. Zack rubbed his back, Cloud feeling the eyes of the others on him.

"Car sick?" Zack asked, a tint of friendly humor in his voice. Cloud stopped vomiting, straightening up and panting softly. He needed to run now.

"I gotta use the bathroom," he whispered, Zack telling him to go behind a building close by. Cloud went over, seeing a gate that led into an alley. The alley led into another street. Cloud bolted, jumping high over the gate. He bolted down the street, hearing Zack ask if he was done. Cloud merged with the crowd, moving swiftly to hide his smaller frame.

His hair would give him away he knew, so he did his best to stay low. He moved into the shadows, hearing heavy footsteps come down the street.

"Cloud?" Cloud moved deeper into the shadows, holding his breath. Zack ran past him, asking people if they had seen him. The people he asked didn't even seem to notice he had passed by. Cloud moved further into the shadows, quickly making his way out of the buzzing marketplace.

He needed to find a place to hide and someone to eat.

Cloud walked for about an hour before he fell upon a place with houses. Some seemed abandoned, but Cloud sniffed the air. Many people just lived in the houses without actually owning them, if their hiding meant anything. Cloud went to a house where an old lady lived, needing her knowledge of this place. Cloud knocked on the door, the old lady opening the door after a few minutes.

"Oh hello," she said softly, her eyes lighting up with a smile.

"How may I help you, young man?" Cloud gave her a small smile.

"My mother lived around this area for some time, but I went to Nibelheim to live with my father. Do you know if maybe someone moved out recently? I can't seem to find her." The old lady led him into her house, sitting him down at her table. She put some water on the stove, turning back to him.

"My son died some time ago. You remind me of him. A woman died a couple months ago, her house is just down the street. A new family moved in though." She turned around, frowning slightly at the pot of water.

"Did I put that there?" She looked over shoulder, Cloud looming behind her. Cloud put a hand over her mouth, smashing her head into the stove. She couldn't even put up a struggle; her body limp as he greedily drank her blood. Her memories were all there, but some were mixed up. She had lived on top of the plate for a while, and the company Zack worked for seemed to be a large building in the center.

A large plate separated the rich from the poor, and Cloud couldn't help but feel relieved the sun was mostly blocked out because of the large plate. The company was called the Shinra Electric Company, and her grandson by the name of Reno worked there. They didn't seem to be close, but Cloud knew he had to make sure her body wasn't found.

He would spread rumors that she passed from natural causes, and that would make sure that nobody came searching for evidence. Cloud dropped her body when there was no more blood to drain, Cloud panting as he shivered. The hunger was never ending, and no amount of blood he drank could quench it.

For now though, he could keep the hunger at bay.

Cloud frowned when he saw the body dissolved into little bits of blue light, trying to grab it but failing. It had the same smell as Zack and Sephiroth did, which led Cloud to the conclusion that he had been right.

Cloud cleaned up the blood and turning off the stove before going upstairs, running a bath. He cleaned himself, going to a closet and seeing if any of the clothes fit him. He found a pair of jeans a shirt, though the shirt was kind of long. Cloud went to the bathroom, looking to his unruly spikes. When his demon heritage was taken away, so was his long hair. Cloud's spikes were still rather long, so he cut them down to a more manageable nest of spikes.

He put on a hoodie, covering himself with a jacket. Cloud sighed softly, wondering why his mother insisted on doing this to him. He preferred his armor to this, but as for now he did not have much of a choice.

"You run fast." Cloud froze, Sephiroth's voice an unexpected interruption to the silence. Cloud turned around, looking to the larger man with stoic eyes.

"You're not human are you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud silent as he thought of a way to avoid physical confrontation.

"Are you one of Hojo's experiments? Did he send you to Nibelheim to test me?" Sephiroth asked, taking a step towards Cloud. Cloud narrowed his eyes, silently daring him to try to hurt him. Cloud searched the old lady's memories, but found nobody named Hojo.

"No." Sephiroth moved quickly, pinning Cloud against the wall by his neck. Cloud instinctively bared his teeth, Sephiroth looking at his sharp points. The rest of Cloud's teeth were slightly sharper than normal, the unusual sight making Sephiroth frown.

"What are you? Are you like me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud almost laughing. He was far beyond the hybrid in front of him.

"No. I come from a different realm." Sephiroth frowned in confusion, but his hand didn't let Cloud's neck go. Cloud grabbed his hand, forcing his hand off of his neck. This seemed to surprise Sephiroth who couldn't overpower Cloud enough to get his hand free. Cloud moved quickly across the room, resting on top of a dresser near silently. Sephiroth looked confused, but Cloud could see the intrigue in his eyes. It seemed like he already knew he himself wasn't fully human.

"What do you mean by realm?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud narrowing his eyes as he contemplated killing the hybrid. Cloud pondered it quietly, their eyes locked. Cloud could smell almost everybody in the city, and since he couldn't smell any of his kind, keeping the hybrid around didn't seem like a bad idea. But Cloud was not clueless, and would make sure his identity stayed a secret.

"For me to tell you anything, you must swear an oath to speak of this to nobody." Sephiroth seemed to get excited, his stoic expression not able to conceal his true feelings.

"I swear," Sephiroth replied, Cloud resting against the dresser as he contemplated what to tell the hybrid. He sniffed the air, making sure they weren't being watched. Once Cloud deemed the coast was clear he began to talk.

"There exist many realms outside of your own. Space, though seeming empty is merely a mirror to all of the realms. I come from a realm your kind would call the Underworld. The part of you that isn't human comes from a different realm, though I cannot tell which one." Sephiroth sat down on the bed in the room, his eyes focused on Cloud intently. Cloud waited for him to ask any questions, but as the silence stretched he continued.

"I am the ruler of the Underworld, but to gain the throne I must finish a task. This task I cannot tell you." Sephiroth seemed a little bummed at that, but his eyes lit up slightly.

"So you're the devil?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud tilting his head but nodding. Sephiroth got up from the bed, moving towards Cloud. Cloud moved swiftly, at the other side of the room in seconds.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth looking to him with a glint in his eyes. Cloud frowned, a heat rising in his body again. Cloud squashed it, unsure of what it was.

"Why Gaia? If there are other realms, why come here?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud tempted to shrug in reply. It was a human like act, and it almost made Cloud's skin crawl in disgust.

"Three realms are closely linked. That's how all the realms are. There are always three closely linked, and on rare occasions there are four. That is most likely how the other part of you came here." Cloud was suddenly cornered, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. This body was a lot slower than his original, and Cloud was angered when Sephiroth smirked down at him.

"You are rather slow for being the devil." Cloud frowned, moving back till his back touched the wall, giving him some breathing space.

"My original form is suppressed in this world. If I walked on this land in my original form this world would burn." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, Cloud seeing obvious lust in his eyes. Cloud would not be one to turn down sex, but something was off in Sephiroth's eyes.

The voice he heard in Nibelheim may not have bothered him anymore, but it seemed to still be in Sephiroth's head. It could have been that she had mental control over him in small areas, and his want to procreate was one of them. Cloud was aware he was a hermaphrodite, a thing passed down to every ruler of hell. It was to be able to sway the minds of both genders, though it was not used unless a lost soul was on the brink of sin.

Cloud had yet to use his ability, and though creation was possible he had never heard of a past ruler creating life. If Cloud was right, the thing that had merged with Sephiroth wanted to destroy this realm and make it it's own. Having Cloud on its side would be beneficial, but Cloud would not play that game. He would rule over his realm only, since he had no desire to take over this one.

Humans were nothing but items he collected. Having all of them would make their value decrease to almost nothing.

No… Cloud would rather have the ones who had the worst hearts, the most evil minds. Those were the most delicious, desirable ones.

"What do you want creature?" Cloud asked, a demonic twist in his voice. Sephiroth's eyes seemed to become misted, his lips pulling into a maniacal smile.

"Mother wants to destroy all of the beings on this planet, to use this planet as her vessel to travel the cosmos. And you will help her." Cloud punched Sephiroth, the hybrid flying back and slamming into the wall. It proved stronger than it looked, a large dent left behind.

"Listen closely creature. This realm is not yours to control. Stop this crusade now or I will kill you and your offspring." Sephiroth looked up to him, his misted eyes becoming clear once again. Cloud watched as he slowly rose, his bruised jaw healing in front of his eyes.

Sephiroth looked to him, his expression stoic once again. He walked to the door, his mind obviously conflicted and confused. Sephiroth stopped at the door, looking to Cloud over his shoulder.

"I will tell nobody I came here or that I saw you. Meet me at the subway station tomorrow night. I have more questions to ask you." Cloud was tempted to say no, but nodded.

He needed to know more about the creature. If it was threatening this realm, Cloud couldn't risk losing his precious collectables. Plus, he needed to find this supposed love if he wanted to return to his realm and permanently take his seat on the throne.

He did not believe in love, but with the threat of staying here forever Cloud was tempted to believe love might have some meaning.

 **Author's note: Story might be a tad confusing, but it'll make more sense as I write later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

Chapter 3

"Mother."

Cloud stood in the throne room, his eyes looking around the room. His wings were back, his long hair flowing down his back. His horns were black, but were slowly tinting blue with confusion. His boot's clicked on the floor as he walked over to the throne, grunting when a force kept it just out of his reach.

"Is this what you look like?" Cloud turned around, facing Sephiroth who also stood in the room. His body already showed signs of demonic traits. He had a wing that was bird like, while the other was almost just a shadow. Cloud narrowed his eyes, slowly walking around Sephiroth who watched him intently.

"How are you here?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth blinking as he looked around.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Cloud looked back to his throne, lifting a hand. The walls split in half, showing the pit of hell. Cloud breathed in the scent of sulfur, the smell something he missed.

"This is hell?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding without looking at him.

"Most of it is a wasteland, vast beyond the human eyes could see." Cloud took a step toward it, the souls screeching in agony as they were burned and torn apart, over and over. Cloud smirked, raising a hand. The fire burned hotter, the screams becoming louder. Cloud looked upon his collectables, his valuable possessions. He looked up to the clouds, his lips pulling into a snarl.

Cloud thrust up his hand, the fire reaching for the clouds. Sephiroth watched silently, mesmerized with Cloud's appearance. Cloud was truly frightening in this form, but for some reason Sephiroth could only see beauty. He looked up when light flashed, the fire stopped short by the clouds.

Cloud laughed, the sound shaking Sephiroth to the core. Cloud let the fire drop back into the pit, the walls closing. Cloud breathed deeply, turning to face Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked afraid, confused, but the lust almost made Cloud want to throw him into the pit.

"This is just a dream, and when you wake you will not remember it." Cloud walked over to Sephiroth, reaching a hand to his face. Sephiroth caught his hand, Cloud frowning when he felt Sephiroth's warmth.

Sephiroth looked at the demon before him, his heart hammering in his chest. This Cloud radiated the same power as the one from Earth, but now the power was present in his features. Cloud was meant to be feared, and Sephiroth feared him. Just hours before he had contemplated ending the world, ending his misery.

But… This demon was all he needed to destroy his misery. The world no longer mattered.

"Let me remember this." Cloud frowned, pulling his hand from Sephiroth's grasp. Cloud contemplated it, turning away from Sephiroth and walking to the steps that led to his throne. Cloud touched the barrier, letting himself be shocked. Sephiroth watched silently, Cloud pulling his hand away.

"Stupid task," Cloud growled, turning away from his throne. Cloud looked up to the ceiling, wondering where his mother was.

This wasn't a dream.

"Speak of this place to anyone, and I will let you be engulfed by the pit," Cloud told him, Sephiroth releasing a small sigh of relief. He walked over to Cloud, touching a finger to his wing. He trailed them down, Cloud turning sharply and grabbing Sephiroth by the throat. The action was expected, but the speed Cloud used was too fast for Sephiroth to see. He was surprised when Cloud lifted him up from the floor, Cloud's eyes stoic but burning with bright rage.

"Do not touch my wings," Cloud growled, Sephiroth gasping for breath when he was dropped. Cloud spoke a word and suddenly Sephiroth was gone, waking up in his bed.

Cloud took in a deep breath, looking back to his throne.

"What is love?" Cloud sneered, turning away from the throne.

"Sometimes its right in front of you." Cloud's eyes widened, turning sharply to see the owner of the voice. He woke up, Cloud shivering slightly as he looked to the setting sun. He got out of bed, cracking his neck. He took a bath before looking at himself in the mirror.

His hair had grown three inches overnight. Cloud frowned, the spikes only getting taller. Cloud cut them down again, putting on some of the clothes in the closet. He hid his hair with a hat and a hoodie, the hat hiding his eyes well. Cloud left when the sun was low enough, venturing into the night.

He smelled to make sure he wasn't being followed, using the old lady's memories to find the train station. Before he could get there, he smelled Sephiroth. Cloud couldn't see him, but he knew he had spotted him as well. They were both incognito, so Cloud didn't worry about someone seeing them.

He turned a sharp corner, heading to an abandoned house that was farther down. Cloud walked slowly, not trying to make it look like he was in a rush. Cloud gasped when he was grabbed once they got inside, the door shut loudly. Cloud was forced against it, warm lips against his own.

Cloud took in a sharp breath through his nose, almost tempted to indulge with the hybrids lust. Cloud groaned when Sephiroth grabbed his member through his jeans, quickly moving to pin Sephiroth to the door. Cloud pinned Sephiroth's arms behind his back, his erection ignored for the moment.

"Keep your hands to yourself. I'm not here to fornicate creature," Cloud growled, feeling a shiver run through Sephiroth. Cloud released him, taking a step back. Sephiroth turned to face him, his eyes not misted but still full of lust. Cloud gasped when he was tripped, his reflexes not fast enough to stop the man who got on top of him. Sephiroth pinned his wrists, his face suddenly deathly close.

"Not so fast now, are we?" Sephiroth growled softly, Cloud's eyes narrowing in anger. He turned his head away when Sephiroth leaned down to kiss him, his lips skimming over his neck.

"She's not the one who wants you, Cloud." Cloud grit his teeth when Sephiroth thrusted his hips against his own, turning them over and pinning Sephiroth down. Cloud placed all of his strength to restrain him, Sephiroth smirking up at him as Cloud frowned.

"Stop it," Cloud growled, a twist of demonic intent behind it. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, Cloud in no mood to play. He had his task at hand, having Sephiroth around would only make it last longer.

Twenty years… His father searched twenty years. Cloud would not be the same.

"Let me have you Cloud. If not in your womb, I'm sure there are other places I can have you." Cloud narrowed his eyes, Sephiroth moving his hips beneath Cloud. Cloud took in a sharp breath; Sephiroth's smirk fell into a lustful lidded look.

"She's not in my head Cloud. Not since you punched me." Cloud was tempted to snort, but he remained silent. He got off from Sephiroth, walking over to the houses stairwell. Cloud thought about it, which he would have never done before. Demons couldn't get STD's, so that wasn't the stem of Cloud's hesitation. If Sephiroth was lying, he could easily try to impregnate Cloud while in the midst of sex.

Cloud's body was unusually strung, and the thought of release made his body erupt with goose bumps. Cloud shivered slightly, taking in a deep breath. Sephiroth moved behind him, his gloved fingers digging into Cloud's side.

"Just this once, then I'll leave you alone. I'll never co-" Cloud had him on the floor before he finished his sentence, Sephiroth looking up at the demon straddling his hips. Cloud leaned in close, the glow in his eyes becoming bright like they were in his dream.

"Impregnate me, and I will end your life along with your offspring." Sephiroth nodded dumbly at first, but gave Cloud a serious nod when he collected his thoughts. The back of his head thrummed softly from being slammed into the floor, but Sephiroth could hardly feel the pain as Cloud undid Sephiroth's belt.

'Impregnate him.' Sephiroth shook away the voice, too dazed by Cloud to listen to it. Sephiroth felt he couldn't move, his hands shaking slightly when Cloud took him out of his jeans. Sephiroth only had a handful of sexual encounters, but no other had left him so paralyzed. Maybe it was because Cloud was the devil, but Sephiroth thought a split second this just might kill him.

It only made this act that much more arousing.

Sephiroth felt the wet suction on his member, his eyes closing as he tried to hold back a groan. His back hurt from the cold wooden floor, but Sephiroth couldn't find the energy to tell Cloud to stop so they could find a comfortable place. Sephiroth bucked his hips into Cloud's mouth, shivering and his toes curling in his boots when Cloud moaned around his member.

Sephiroth was tempted to fuck Cloud's face, and for a split second that temptation seemed like his only option. Sephiroth put a hand to the back of Cloud's head, bucking his hips into his mouth. Cloud gagged for a second, but he relaxed his throat and let Sephiroth indulge. Sephiroth looked down, seeing his cock slip between Cloud's lips before delving back inside with a wet slurp. Sephiroth grit his teeth as he tightened his hand in Cloud's hair, suddenly very close to an orgasm.

Sephiroth thought about what could happen later and stopped, panting as Cloud let his member slip from his mouth with a wet pop. Sephiroth shivered, Cloud looking down to him with lidded eyes. Sephiroth's member twitched to be back inside Cloud's mouth, but Sephiroth's mind was almost shut down when he saw Cloud unbuckle his pants.

The loose material fell at Cloud's feet, Cloud stepping out of them before straddling Sephiroth. Sephiroth was erupting with hives, almost begging for Cloud to let him do as he wished. Sephiroth couldn't breathe, Cloud leaning down till his lips brushed Sephiroth's ear.

"Breathe. I can't have you die yet." Sephiroth took in a sharp breath, letting it out in a deep groan. Cloud rose up, a smirk on his lips. Sephiroth was panting, and gaia almighty he doubted he would last enough to allow Cloud to actually get on him. Cloud decided to get off him, sitting on the floor. Sephiroth rose up, his mind foggy as he saw Cloud spread his raised knees. Sephiroth moved between them, not thinking to stretch Cloud as lined himself up and thrusted inside his ass. Cloud arched when his muscles forced him out, only for the intrusion to thrust in harder.

"Oh fuck," Cloud moaned, the pain making his skin crawl with pleasure. Sephiroth realized his actions and tried to pull out, but Cloud wrapped his ankles around his waist to keep him inside. Cloud was shaking softly, his eyes nearly closed as he basked in the pain.

"Don't stop," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth knowing he had tore his partner. A part of him decided he didn't care, Sephiroth pulling out and pushing back in. Cloud arched beneath him, digging his nails into Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth could feel Cloud squeezing him tight, while Cloud felt his body trying to push out the invasion over and over.

Cloud moved his hips to meet Sephiroth's hard thrusts, the pace slow and brutal. Cloud tightened his ankles behind him, keeping him deep. Sephiroth snapped his hips forward fast, Cloud throwing his head back and his lips parting with a silent scream. Cloud panted when the deliciously terrible pleasure subsided, Sephiroth looking down to him as he waited a second to make sure he didn't make this experience horrible for Cloud.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Cloud growled, Sephiroth gritting his teeth as he placed a hand by Cloud's head and another on his hip. Sephiroth did it hard and fast, the angle making Cloud thrash as the pleasure attacked him again. Cloud stroked himself in tempo with Sephiroth's thrusts, leaning up and capturing the man's lips. Sephiroth groaned, not sure he would be able to last more than a minute.

Cloud didn't seem to mind, twisting his member before he exploded onto his own stomach. The less powerful spurts dribbled onto his hand, Sephiroth pulling away from the kiss and looking at the sight in awe. He suddenly came, his entire body shaking as he told himself to pull out. He couldn't though, closing his eyes tight as it took a second to stop. Sephiroth pulled out, falling to the side with a gasp.

His vision blurred before it suddenly went dark. Cloud looked to Sephiroth, narrowing his eyes. The sex had been awesome, but he had ulterior motives. Cloud doubted Sephiroth knew much about his genetics, but Cloud could sample his blood and learn everything. He could have just asked, but Cloud thought a few minutes of mind blowing sex would be just as good.

Cloud moved towards Sephiroth, sinking his teeth into his neck. Cloud drank a greedy mouthful before pulling away, watching the wound heal. Cloud wanted more, the taste enough to make him drink Sephiroth empty out of pleasure rather than for knowledge. Cloud's mind suddenly erupted with images and memories, falling to the ground as he panted.

So much information…

So much pain!

'My lovely one.' Cloud growled, slicing at the voice in his head. It faded away, Cloud shivering as he sat up. Cloud saw all of the books Sephiroth read in that library; saw how he looked in Sephiroth's eyes. Cloud saw the events that led up to this moment, and then suddenly he was back in the present. Cloud shook his head, looking to Sephiroth who was unconscious.

Cloud put back on his clothes, putting Sephiroth's pants back on as well. He slapped the larger man, Sephiroth waking up slowly. Cloud frowned. Sephiroth's other part was from a rare fourth realm, and she had almost made Sephiroth destroy this realm. When Cloud appeared she wanted Cloud more than this realm, though Cloud would never give himself up. One of her creations was already dying, while another had gone away and was already killed. Cloud would kill the dying one.

Sephiroth had been experimented on from birth, and Cloud saw a few sexual encounters. He knew the Shinra building like the back of his hand, and he also knew where Zack lived.

Good. Cloud was going to need to see Zack very soon.

Sephiroth and his friends weren't the only one's heavily infected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cloud looked up at the building, his eyes searching silently as he sniffed the air. Zack was home, and though Cloud wanted to just walk in he knew Zack might be a little less than friendly about his intrusion. Cloud walked up to the front door, knocking on the wood and waiting patiently. He heard footsteps, the locks undone before the door was opened a tad more cautiously than Cloud expected.

"Cloud!" Cloud couldn't dodge the sudden hug he was given, the act of the human making Cloud rather confused. Zack had no reason to be his friend, let alone hug him in such an open manner. The hug didn't last long though, Zack pulling away from the embrace to look Cloud over. A serious tint was hidden in the mirth of his eyes.

"Why did you run?" Zack asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Where did you run to? " Zack added on, Cloud taking in a breath before letting it out in a sigh. He understood this question would come up, and Cloud couldn't make a good enough excuse to fool the hyper soldier. He would defiantly not tell him the truth, since he felt eyes on him from inside the house. He could smell the other few people, but he tried not to make a scene over it.

"I honestly don't know. I got a glimpse of a memory when I saw a person I knew who had run by. I chased after them but couldn't catch up. The crowd was too thick and I wasn't running fast enough. Sorry, I meant to come find you but got lost. I found my grandmother, but she has sadly passed before I could learn more of my memories." Cloud said it all with a bit of sheepishness to his voice, his eyes downcast in the way humans showed their want for forgiveness. Zack smiled before shaking his head, his eyes showing trust as he put a hand on Cloud's covered spikes.

"You run fast for having such short legs, you know that?" Zack teased, Cloud giving him a sheepish smile. Zack pulled him into another bearish hug, Cloud patting his shoulder with a grunt when he couldn't breathe and his back protested. Zack let him go, Cloud taking in a large breath to refill his lungs.

"It's okay buddy. It must be weird not remembering anything," Zack said with a touch of softness, leading Cloud into his home. Cloud shrugged, trying not to make his sniffing of smells too obvious.

"I remember bits and pieces. I think the old man might have hit my head as well. I'm sure it'll all be back in a few weeks, or at least I'm hoping. Midgar isn't the best place to be with no memories," Cloud replied, Zack barking out a laugh as he led Cloud further into his home.

"I bet. Want anything to drink?" Zack asked, Cloud stopping by the living room entrance and facing Zack.

"Kind of, I don't really got the shopping thing down yet, and I don't have much money to my name apparently. I've been eating what's in my grandmother's cupboards," Cloud replied, Zack smiling softly before leading Cloud into the living room.

"How did you find me?" Zack asked as he went to the kitchen, Cloud keeping his back to the other people as he answered with a slightly louder tone.

"I was trying to describe you to see if people knew you, and I ran into a person who said he was a soldier as well. He said you lived near the company grounds so I just walked over. Your door was the first I knocked on. I thought I was going to have look through all of the houses," Cloud told him, tinting his voice with exhaustion at the task of looking all over. Human emotions were hard, but Cloud was quickly learning how to mimic them. If anything, it made this entire task a little bit easier.

"Luck's on your side kid," Zack replied, Cloud jumping when somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned sharply, mimicking a human's reaction to sudden interaction when they believed they were alone. He did it so well he almost felt he got scared from being touched.

The person who stood there had red hair that was slightly spiked and tosseled, a pair of goggles on his forehead. His blue eyes were highlighted with red tattoos beneath his eyes, their curiosity mixed with a hint of caution.

"Why would a soldier tell you where they lived?" He asked, Cloud shrugging again. He wanted to stop the stupid habit, but he felt he was starting to find people felt he was less threatening when he did it.

"I don't know. But I kind of think he liked me." The red head raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"So because he liked you he told you?" He asked, Cloud shaking his head. He could tell the red head was trying to cut his lie at the snip, but Cloud wasn't the devil for nothing. He let his eyes shine slightly, using mind trickery to make the red head believe every word he said.

"It took some coaxing. I was telling him I was trying to find Zack, and he at first wanted to know if I was his boyfriend. When I told him no he asked me on a date. I said no. It's kind of blurry from there, but last I remember I was walking over here," Cloud told him, his eyes becoming normal again. The red head smirked, snorting softly as he went back to his seat, unaware that his mind had been tricked.

"I swear, some soldiers are begging to be killed," he snorted, sitting down next to a larger more tan man. Zack came back with a couple beers, handing one to Cloud before handing them out to the other two men.

"Your old enough to drink right?" Zack asked, Cloud shaking his head. Zack contemplated it, but he just waved a hand and sat down Cloud on the other side of the couch. Cloud didn't open his beer while Zack drank greedily. The legal age in Midgar to drink was eighteen, and since Cloud said he was only sixteen, he didn't want to be caught with beer breath on his way back under the plate. He might be the devil, but he couldn't outrun cars in this body.

Getting up was a hassle, but riding on top of a train was pretty fun.

"Oh yeah Cloud, these two are Turks. The red head is Reno, and the one with sunglasses on is Rude. Rude is his name, not his personality," Zack clarified, Cloud smiling softly to both of them and nodding his head slightly. Reno smirked, spreading his legs open a bit while Rude sat stiffly.

"Were you busy before I came?" Cloud asked to end the silence, Zack shaking his head as he stretched out his legs. Cloud took in the note that his feet did not smell well, and his senses wanted to scream. He took it as male body odor and was just glad this body did not smell so musty.

"No, we came to talk about some things. You coming here just lightened the mood," Zack replied with a friendly tone, though his eyes were twirling with inner turmoil. Cloud put his beer on the coffee table, Zack raising an eyebrow.

"If you want I can go. I just wanted to see you again so we can clear things up. I don't think I left a good impression when I ran like that," Cloud told him, Zack giving him a wide grin.

"It's fine kid," Zack replied, grabbing Cloud around the neck and digging his fist into his skull. Cloud yelped and tried to get free, pretending he couldn't get free. In reality he could have sent Zack flying through his wall. Zack let him go with a loud laugh, Cloud tending to his sore head. Some of his spikes were starting to poke out but Cloud quickly put them back in.

"Why are you covering your hair?" Rude asked, Cloud looking to him. The man looked like he could make Cloud his chew toy, which made Cloud wonder how powerful he actually was. Cloud shrugged, patting his covered head.

"My hair spikes up and catches a lot of dirt. I cover it so the blonde doesn't become brown in a day," Cloud replied, Rude grunting softly. He obviously didn't understand Cloud's struggle since he had no hair of his own.

"Do you still want to go to Shinra, Cloud?" Zack asked, Cloud looking to him before shaking his head.

"Whatever drugs he used could have already been washed out. The building is really nice though, and I was thinking I should go one day to see what it's like," Cloud replied with a small smile, Zack grabbing his hand and pulling him up from his seat like a ragdoll. Zack had effortlessly jumped up, but Cloud had almost gone face first into the coffee table. Why was this body so clumsy?

"It's closing down to the general public in a couple hours. Let's go check it out!" Zack basically dragged Cloud out of the door, Cloud calling a good bye to Rude and Reno who didn't reply. Zack let Cloud walk by himself when he almost crashed into a pole, Cloud's body a tad traumatized from being suddenly manhandled.

"What really happened Cloud?" Cloud sighed softly, knowing he should have used mind trickery on Zack as well.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, Zack walking a tad slower as his eyes slitted to Cloud in suspicion.

"I can smell Sephiroth all over you. Did he find you Cloud?" Zack asked, Cloud looking down to the ground.

"Everything I told you was true Zack. Sephiroth only spotted me because of my hair yesterday. We talked and he wanted to know more about me." Zack stopped walking, looking Cloud in the eyes. Cloud looked back, trying hard not to avert his eyes out of fear that he would lose Zack's trust.

"What did he do to you Cloud? I can see your trying to hide a limp." Cloud grit his teeth, almost yelling at himself for not hiding it well enough. This body could heal quickly, but that didn't stop Cloud's back from hurting after something like that. The pain came back when Zack bear hugged him, making the pain more prominent.

"Cloud, I'm sure by now you have heard about the other two firsts who went insane. I was damn sure Sephiroth was about to follow that night you came, but he stopped once he saw you. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he looked at you like you were his saving grace." Cloud swallowed thickly, Zack's eyes suddenly full of worry instead of suspicion. Cloud knew what he was about to ask, and he was trying to think of a lie, but for some reason that the idea he could have been that man's saving grace made his chest tighten awkwardly.

Was it because he saved the planet just in time to find the one he loved?

Or was it something else?

"Did he rape you Cloud?" Zack asked, his voice so soft Cloud almost didn't hear it. Cloud tried not to look away, shaking his head.

"It wasn't rape Zack," Cloud told him, Zack's jaw visibly tightening. Cloud quickly stepped in before Zack went into a rampage of his own.

"I initiated it. I really like him Zack, and I wanted it. He tried to turn me away but I was persistent." Zack's jaw relaxed slightly, his eyes narrowing. He got in Cloud's face, Cloud able to smell his breath with each intake of breath.

"Look me in the eye and tell me he didn't Cloud," Zack ordered, Cloud suddenly feeling very small.

Why did this human care so much?

Why would a human who only met him for a few hours, care so much about his well being? What had Cloud done that made this man so protective of him? Would it be the same if he knew what Cloud was?

"He didn't Zack."

Zack relaxed, going on and leading Cloud to the Shinra building. Cloud already knew it like the back of his hand, but it was nice to see the only three floors ordinary citizens were allowed on. Cloud was about to head back to Zack's place, but stopped when he smelled a familiar smell. Cloud stopped in his tracks, taking the scent deep into his lungs. Zack stopped, looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Zack asked, Cloud shaking his head as he felt an unusual excitement and arousal course through him.

"Nothing, go on without me. I just remembered I had some gil at my house. Ima go shopping for some groceries," Cloud told him, Zack shaking his head with a kind hearted smile.

"Get some food into you," Zack ordered before he left, heading home with a skip in his step. Cloud smiled, glad the man could lose the stress filled smile he had been having for the past few hours. Cloud frowned as he tried to think of a reason why he should care about how Zack felt. He was just a pawn in his game anyway.

Cloud walked back to the house he stole, jumping off the side of the plate to get to the slums. His body could take it though, though Cloud felt this body get a little weak at the knees.

This body was fragile.

Cloud walked back to his home, stopping at the front door and turning around. Sephiroth stood a few feet away, his form once again in incognito. Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly, turning around and opening the door. Sephiroth followed, closing the door behind him.

"You said you wouldn't come back." Cloud turned around, taking off his hat and hoodie to let his spikes free. He dropped the articles of clothing to the ground, the dust there gone since Cloud took pleasure in cleaning the house from head to toe. He had a feeling Sephiroth would come back, and having his house presentable just made sense.

Why?

Cloud didn't know. He could care less about this man, though it angered him that his actions spoke different words. He should have kicked him onto the street, not have let him come inside his home. He should have killed him when he had the chance.

Why couldn't he?

"Do you believe in love at first sight Cloud?" Sephiroth asked as he stripped off his hoodie and dropped it to the ground. Cloud frowned, not one to believe in love in general.

"No. To me, love doesn't exist." Sephiroth walked up to him, Cloud narrowing his eyes as Sephiroth got deathly close. Cloud could smell his cologne, could feel heat and taste his breath. Cloud could taste the coffee he probably just drank, the doughnut that didn't fit into his diet. Cloud leaned in slightly, wanting that taste on his tongue. When Cloud realized his thoughts, he toughened his resolve and gave Sephiroth a blank stare. Sephiroth could see through Cloud like paper.

"Let me love you Cloud. You don't have to love me, but let me have you Cloud." Cloud was very tempted to say yes, though he could not figure out why. He frowned instead, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am the devil Sephiroth, not a toy. You already have a foot in the Underworld, are you sure you want to jump in?" Sephiroth parted his lips, but he didn't answer. Instead he leaned down and kissed Cloud stupid, the blonde's knees becoming weak when he lacked oxygen. Cloud breathed through his nose, grunting in surprise when he was lifted up by his thighs.

Sephiroth went over to the living room, dropping Cloud onto the table and ending the kiss. Cloud was panting when the kiss ended, his face hot and his manhood enlarged. Cloud didn't know how a kiss could do this to him, and the confusion was making him angry.

"I'm going to make you scream." Cloud opened his eyes at Sephiroth's seductive growl into his ear, Sephiroth tearing off Cloud's jeans before pushing down his own. Cloud didn't know what to grab onto when Sephiroth stood up straight and lined himself up, Cloud trying to find the energy to push him away and make him stop. His body wouldn't obey though, begging for this to happen.

Cloud threw his head back when Sephiroth pushed in roughly, Cloud grabbing onto the table with a moan when Sephiroth pushed in all of the way. Cloud was shaking, his mouth wide open as Sephiroth stilled out of pure shock of being inside Cloud. Cloud closed his mouth to swallow, licking his lips when Sephiroth dug his hand into his hip. Cloud was ready to be fucked and he would be sent to heaven before he tried to stop this.

"Seph… Oh gaia," Cloud whimpered, the feeling even better than before. Cloud was drooling, his body willing to let Sephiroth do whatever he wanted. Sephiroth put Cloud's legs on his shoulders before he started to move. Cloud grit his teeth to not moan, but the slow steady thrusts became a force beyond compare to any hurricane. Sephiroth was fucking him with all of his power, no longer afraid he might hurt Cloud.

Cloud cried out when Sephiroth's member kissed his prostate, gripping the table tighter. Sephiroth was a large man, and Cloud could only hope to be endlessly pummeled by him. Cloud was tight and wasn't stretched, which only made the pain that much worse. Cloud could have lived in that pain, the unbearableness of it making him scream when Sephiroth smacked his filled ass.

Cloud wanted to cum, but he also wanted to prolong this feeling. He didn't dare touch himself as Sephiroth took him, his voice on the verge of screaming as he demanded it harder.

Sephiroth was sweating, his toes curled in his boots as he looked to the demon before him. Cloud was tight around him, and the friction was both horrible and arousing. He wanted to scream, but he wanted to hear Cloud scream just the way he was. His thighs were red where they met Cloud's ass, his balls smacking against Cloud's loudly. The lewd squelches as blood trickled down onto the table and lubricated Cloud's insides were enough to make Sephiroth want to go harder, go faster.

Sephiroth growled when he felt he was about to come, trying to hold it off as he grabbed Cloud's hips and pulled him back hard onto his member. Cloud tilted his hips, his screams stopping as his body tensed in pleasure. Sephiroth was hitting his prostate in the perfect angle, Cloud shaking visibly and internally around Sephiroth's cock. Cloud reached a hand down, stroking himself quickly as he panted and moaned with each thrust. His eyes were closed tight, his back arched off the table and his toes curled in his shoes.

Cloud couldn't even scream, his body stock still as he came hard. Sephiroth felt him clench him, his body shaking as he was milked of his seed. Cloud fell against the table, a boneless heap of pleasure and exhaustion. Sephiroth pulled out gently, falling on top of Cloud with a gasp for breath. Cloud could care less he was bent in half, his eyes opening as he ran a hand through Sephiroth's hair. His chest tightened.

Why did he feel this way?


	5. Chapter 5: Quit And Die

**Chapter 5**

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a while, I had lost my muse and motivation. I'm not sure if it's all back, but I'm going to try either way.

"Do you have eyes on the target?" Tseng asked, Reno nodding as he held the cigarette between his lips.

Cloud Strife.

He didn't exist. Reno had checked for the name everywhere, but he couldn't find it. He even went deep into the slums where his grandmother had lived. The old hag had passed away, but others have reported a man with Cloud's description had moved in.

Reno wasn't sure who the blonde was, but the power he seemed to have in his little body was beyond anything he had ever felt. His eyes narrowed when Cloud moved through the crowd, not even seeming to touch anybody as he passed by in an almost straight line. Reno blinked, and all of sudden he couldn't see Cloud anymore.

Reno stood up straighter, flicking away his cigarette.

"I lost sight of him," Reno told Tseng, the black haired Turk frowning as he tried to relocate Cloud again. Neither knew how, but the boy just seemed to disappear. Reno searched with his keen eyes, but he couldn't find the telltale blonde spikes. Because of malnutrition everybody was around the same size so he couldn't pin point him that way.

Tseng pulled out his phone, dialing a number on speed dial.

"Did you lose him as well?"

Reno grit his teeth. He had known something was up when he met the blonde, but for some reason their encounter was blurry in his mind. He couldn't fully remember it, which was uncommon for the red head. When they spoke to Zack about the old man, he nor the others with him knew if the old man tale was true.

Sephiroth agreed to help him, and when asked why he did it Sephiroth replied that he had asked the townspeople about Cloud. Not one person knew who he was. Cloud was supposed to be brought in for questioning but then he suddenly ran.

Every time Reno tried to intercept him to get answers, the blonde would suddenly disappear. Something wasn't right, and by now Reno wasn't the only one to realize it. Cloud Strife was now a target of President Shinra himself. Zack had tried to go see Cloud, but suddenly the blonde was nowhere to be found.

Sephiroth was starting to neglect his duties, which only put more light on Cloud. It didn't take a genius to realize Sephiroth was sneaking out to see Cloud. Sephiroth had been interrogated, but the stubborn general didn't say a word.

This wasn't good. Hojo had confessed what he had tried to do at Nibelheim, the mission done so he could see how Sephiroth would react to Jenova's presence. Zack had told them Sephiroth seemed to go insane till Cloud appeared in his mission report, though Sephiroth had wrote nothing. Hojo was put on probation from experimenting on Sephiroth and Jenova was moved to Junon to be put near the canon incase there was an incident that would lead to them using it.

They couldn't have Sephiroth go crazy just yet.

Sephiroth was pleased by this, but the lack of production was just as concerning. What was Cloud doing to attract Sephiroth's attention so much?

If they asked Cloud that question, he wouldn't have known either. Cloud was once again emerged into a dream, having moved into a new house since suspicions were rising. He didn't show his hair anymore, knowing it would lead to him being found. Sephiroth had found him within a heartbeat.

Cloud tried to ignore that fact as he breathed in the smell of sulfur, stretching out his wings. He closed his eyes, letting the heat sink in.

"You are a blind one." Cloud opened his eyes, knowing the voice from his previous dream.

"You are supposed to be dead." Cloud didn't turn around, knowing he would wake up if he did. His father's deep chuckle vibrated off the walls.

"You may have killed me Cloud, but I still exist in your mind." Cloud frowned, looking to the throne that was just out of his reach.

"Sephiroth is a persistent one." Cloud snorted, knowing that first hand. He wished the silver head would go away, but a part of him also wanted him there. Wanted him just in his reach, but just far away that he could still see him.

"Love exists Cloud. You just don't see it." Cloud had an urge to turn, curling his upper lip into a snarl.

"Love doesn't exist. It's just three stupid chemicals made up by the human brain. You can't feel it in your heart like the stupid stories say." Cloud suddenly felt a heat behind him, his father's voice a whisper in his ear.

"Do you say that because you are in love?" Cloud spun around, but instead of seeing his father he shot awake. Cloud growled in anger, his anger dwindling when he felt something move next to him. Sephiroth lay down next to him, his eyes closed as he dozed softly. Cloud sighed, wondering how the man managed to get inside his home. Cloud moved, feeling something tickle his arm. He grabbed it, frowning when it was his hair.

It was at it's full length once again, Cloud suddenly feeling a bout of nostalgia. How bad he had missed his hair at this length, Cloud trying to decide if whether or not he should cut it.

Would he return to his full form when he found the person he was supposed to fall in love with? Cloud was ecstatic, but suddenly frowned when he realized he only had two options. Though his father had seemed to narrow it down to one.

Cloud did not love Sephiroth.

Cloud looked to the larger man, sighing as he got out of the bed. He frowned in confusion and nager when he realized he was naked, since he had not gone to sleep that way. Cloud's hair covered some of his body, but the fact that he was naked made him a bit angry.

Who did Sephiroth think he was?

"You're beautiful." Cloud looked over his shoulder, Sephiroth looking up to him sleepily. Cloud snorted, taking a step towards the bathroom. He was grabbed and pulled onto the bed, Cloud gasping when a two hundred pound man suddenly covered him. Sephiroth looked down to him with admiring eyes, Cloud not ready to return it.

"Get off me."

"How many times have you told me that?" Sephiroth asked, leaning down and kissing Cloud's neck on a place he knew would make Cloud become a puddle. It didn't fail to prove itself, Cloud's frown becoming a lustful half lidded look. Cloud tried to shake away the feeling, Sephiroth grinding his hips against Cloud's. Cloud bit his bottom lip, grabbing onto Sephiroth's shoulders as a small moan escaped. Sephiroth knew he had him, biting down on the spot he had. Cloud bucked under him, a loud groan escaping his lips.

Sephiroth suddenly found himself on his back; Cloud leaping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom. He slammed the door closed, Sephiroth gritting his teeth as he cursed beneath his breath. Sephiroth sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"Go away," Cloud told him from the bathroom. Sephiroth did not want to leave, he wanted to finish what they started. He got up anyway, knowing when Cloud would be stubborn. The blonde probably wouldn't get out of the bathroom till Sephiroth left. Sephiroth calmed himself down before putting his clothes back on.

"I'll be back in the morning," Sephiroth told Cloud, hiding his hair and sneaking out of the house and running towards the train station so the Turks on Cloud's trail wouldn't catch him. He rode the train to the upper plate, heading back to the Shinra building. The sun had just gone down, Sephiroth sighing as he thought of what he had to do. He wanted the night to go by faster so he could be with Cloud again.

He entered into the building and took off his hoodie, the receptionist giving him a small good night before she locked the doors off to civilians.

Sephiroth headed to his office, quiet as the elevator ascended. He got off and went to his office, opening the doors. He stopped when he saw Hojo, the scientists sitting on his desk as he read through his last mission report.

"I heard someone has caught your eye Sephiroth." Sephiroth tried to ignore him, though he knew he never could. He took off his hoodie, showing the two straps that connected his sheath. Hojo got off his desk, raising an eyebrow when he wasn't immediately answered.

"Tell me Sephiroth, is he more intriguing than your own mother?" Sephiroth put his hoodie down, facing Hojo.

"She abandoned me to the likes of you. She doesn't deserve my worship." Hojo seemed infuriated, Sephiroth ignoring him as he walked to his desk. Hojo faced him as he sat down, obviously not done with his mind games.

"You know you are not human Sephiroth. Why not obtain that power that's just in your reach?" Hojo asked with a twisted smirk, Sephiroth thinking back to Cloud. Cloud would burn the world if he walked on it, and Sephiroth could only imagine what he could do to it if he let himself be consumed by the voice in his head. Even though it was tempting, even Cloud rejected it.

Sephiroth didn't want him to reject him. He wanted to be with him forever.

"I don't want that power." Hojo slammed his hands on the desk, infuriated by his creations lack of interest.

"You are a monster Sephiroth! You'll kill everybody close to you; do you not understand this by now? As the general, you will always be alone!" Sephiroth looked up, his eyes calm. He knew the people he loved would get hurt. That was nothing new. He couldn't stop Genesis from going insane, couldn't stop Angeal from following him. He knew he was a failure.

With all of the power in the world, he was always alone. But beneath that mask was a man, a man born a monster. He liked to sleep naked and eat all day. Hell if he didn't work, he would pick his own nose and eat all day. He would read thousands of books that he actually wanted to read, have Cloud be by his side and warm his bed every night.

He wanted to live the life of the people, even though he was a monster amongst sheep. He knew all of this. But having Cloud there was more important than everything.

"Maybe I should just quit then, huh?" Hojo wasn't sure how to react as he stared with his jaw on the floor, Sephiroth standing up and smirking as he looked down to Hojo.

"I quit. If there's no war, I hold no purpose." Sephiroth left his office, the widest grin he had ever worn on his face. He left and went straight to the President's office, telling the same thing to his face. Sephiroth chuckled when the president stuttered in surprise, Sephiroth taking in a deep breath.

He felt free.

"The company owns you Sephiroth! You can't quit!" Shinra yelled red faced, Sephiroth knowing he would say that.

"When I became of age, I signed a contract to the army. I served my years, I can leave now," Sephiroth told him, the president not knowing what to say. Sephiroth left his office, heading out of the building. He went back to his place and changed his clothes, going in incognito to Cloud's home. He moved swiftly to not be caught, jumping off the side of the plate to reach Cloud faster.

He knocked on the door, Cloud at first not answering. He eventually did as always, a frown on his face.

"You said the morning." Sephiroth grinned, the sight throwing Cloud off a bit. Sephiroth never felt more free, breathing in the air.

"We're moving to Nibelheim," Sephiroth told him, Cloud frowning in confusion. Sephiroth smiled down at him, never feeling so free in his entire life. He would be with Cloud, and it may not be happily ever after, but it would be enough for him to be happy for the first time in his life.

"I quit Shinra."

Author's note: Sephiroth is becoming more OC I know, but just go with the flow. Love changes people in mysterious ways.


	6. Chapter 6: Mother of a Monster

Chapter 6

In this body he was always cold. Heat was only there for a few fleeting moments before the cold took him again. Cloud didn't mind though. He had learned to like the cold. The cold he was experiencing now was far from his comfort zone though.

He shivered visibly, trying to turn over and pull his blankets closer to himself. Instead of grabbing his sheets, the roughness of a seatbelt kept him in place. He frowned in confusion, forcing his mind to wake up and reboot.

He lifted his head and looked around, though his vision was blurred from the light outside his window. He tried to clear it, raising his hands to wipe his dreary eyes. He shook his head before looking around once again.

"What are you doing?" The doom of existence sat next to him, Cloud curling his lips into a scowl as he thought of jumping out of the car. After the unexpected visit to his home, Seph insisted they go to Nibelheim. Cloud was against the idea, since he needed to be close enough to Midgar to find any demons that lurked.

The stubbornness of the larger man angered Cloud, and tried to ignore him. When the sun rose he had to rest, for sure he would not wake until the night. To suddenly find himself in a moving car, Cloud was not too happy to scream hoorah.

"We are going to Nibelheim."

Cloud frowned, looking outside the window. They were too far gone for him to walk back, which meant he had probably slept a couple days now. Cloud sighed, sitting back in his seat. He unbuckled, not too comfortable in a seat belt. It wasn't like he would die if they got in a car crash or jumped out.

It would just take some time before he healed.

Oh well.

Quitting Shinra was not actually possible, since they had more secrets than they had employees. Most people who did work for them either died or no longer became useful. That's how Shinra worked.

Cloud looked out of the window, looking up at the sky. He would try to get away as fast as he could, since being stuck with Sephiroth wasn't exactly what he wanted in life. The man was starting to become too attached.

He shouldn't have quit his job. He shouldn't have realized his presence. Cloud should have killed him when he had the chance.

"The house you found me in is the one we will go to." Cloud didn't really care, thinking of the route to find another city nearby. The car stopped, Cloud getting out. They stopped at the town opening, Cloud closing the door with a loud thud. He turned and bolted towards the mountains.

In the memories of the old man he had killed, a city should have been beyond the mountains. Cloud moved his body as fast as it would go, but he could hear the foot steps behind him. He could hear the labored breath; feel the fingers as they curled around his hoodie. Cloud gasped when he was thrown back, a larger body pinning his own down.

Cloud fought to get the man off from him, his power in this form weak. Cloud grunted when his hands were pinned down into the snow, his lips parted as he tried to draw in desperate gasps of air. He had not indulged in blood in a long while, and the toll on his body was obvious.

Any power he had left he had put into trying to run away.

"We are together now. You can't run from me." Cloud visibly saw the glint of mist in Sephiroth's eyes, Jenova's voice once again in his head. Cloud called on any power he had left, but there was none. Sephiroth got off from him, pulling Cloud to his feet with a sharp tug of his hoodie.

Cloud's legs threatened to buckle, and when Cloud saw how far he had got he could understand why. He had got almost a solid three miles away with the last of his power. Sephiroth in his haze dragged Cloud back to the car, throwing him against the car with a harsh thud. Cloud panted as his body shook, his throat dry as his hunger screamed for him to feed.

"You are mine," Sephiroth growled, Jenova having made a powerful effort to gain such control over her minion. Cloud wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he needed to drink blood if he had any chance of fighting off Sephiroth when his 'mother' decided to take full control. For now Cloud merely nodded, walking next to the larger man as they headed to the house at the end of the town.

People peeked out curiously, watching with cautious eyes. Cloud smelled so much blood, wanted so much of it till he drowned in it. He shook his head, chasing away the thought. No matter how much he chased it though, the thought was always there.

Cloud entered the house, Sephiroth closing and locking the door. Cloud sighed. He knew his mother's body wasn't here anymore, but her presence had yet to leave.

She knew he would come back.

"Go to the room upstairs. Strip." Cloud snorted, in no mood to do that. He knew what would happen, and he wasn't to keen on suddenly becoming a mother. Cloud hurried around the house, sucking blood from any mouse or monster he found. His hunger wasn't quenched though, Cloud going to a bathroom and closing the door.

Cloud ran some cold water in the tub, hoping the freezing temperature would soothe his aching need for blood.

Cloud stripped down, getting into the cold water. He took in a breath, going beneath the water. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the hunger. Just when he thought he would drown, everything stopped. The water stopped pushing against his skin, the hairs on his head stopped swaying. His breath stopped, his heart beat slowing till there was nothing more.

When did he get a heart?

That was his last thought before he was suddenly pulled down, his body on fire as it tore through the realms. He fell onto hard tile, spitting out water before gasping for breath. Cloud was shivering, but he was no longer cold. He slowly got to his feet, leaning against a wall for support. The flames licked his skin, soothing his troubled mind.

"She's not going to stop Cloud." He opened his eyes, seeing his mother sitting in his throne. Cloud was silent, his lips too numb to move.

"She will never stop until she has you. If you do not stop her, you will never be able to return." Cloud grit his teeth, angered that this wench tried to keep him away from his throne. He calmed down though, trying to think things. If even his mother was worried, that meant the wench was indeed a problem.

"How would I do that?" Cloud asked, his mother smiling softly as she crossed her legs.

"Give her what she wants. Then take it away." Cloud was about to yell out the ridiculous notion that she proposed, but suddenly his lungs were screaming for air. Cloud rose up, water splashing out of the tub loudly as he gasped for breath. He coughed up the water in his lungs, shivering all over again. He looked to the door, seeing it had yet to be open.

Cloud grit his teeth in anger.

His mother was a smart woman, but giving the enemy what it wanted was never an option. If that were an option, many people would have died by now. Cloud got out of the cold water, his hunger only a small whisper in his mind. He thought over the scenarios in his head.

He couldn't run. Sephiroth was fast enough to catch up, and he would keep all ears available to make sure Cloud wouldn't escape him. Cloud could bolt from a window and run to a nearby house, but blood would be wasted in the effort. No human would be left if the man perceived them a threat.

He couldn't hide, since no door would stand a chance. It would be torn down, and the same would go for any other place he went.

He couldn't wait this out, because surely enough Sephiroth would grow impatient and force him out. Cloud was cornered, and with the little bit of blood he had managed to scavenge he wouldn't go far.

Killing him would be a futile attempt, since in this form they were equals. Cloud had no other option other than giving the monster what she wanted. But even so he had to be smart about it. If his mother was right, giving and take away should work. If he allowed himself to be impregnated, it would allow him to have more control over her.

While the baby grew in his womb he could figure out how to distinguish how to take control of her. Her control of Sephiroth would dwindle, to decrease the amount of violence inflicted on Cloud. That would allow Cloud to trick Sephiroth into believing he loved him. He could use that anchor to help drive her consciousness away. It would return to her body, and then he would be able to destroy it.

Cloud nodded, closing his eyes as he swallowed thickly.

A devil had never produced life before.

All demons were hermaphrodites who looked male usually, which was a symbol of power. But even so, a woman held all the power against a man. Cloud needed to switch off the part of him that was male if he was to succeed in his mission. Women could think faster, since society forced them to try and protect themselves on a daily basis. Cloud just had to turn it on, just long enough to complete the mission.

Cloud took in a deep breath, the two parts of his brain becoming solid apparitions in his brain. His organs shifted, allowing himself to bear a child. His mind deformed, a switch being turned on. Cloud opened his eyes when the seemingly painful change ended, standing up on shaking legs.

He didn't look any different on the outside, but everything on the inside had changed. Cloud dried off with his shirt before putting back on his hoodie and his pants. He walked calmly to the first room he saw by the steps, opening the door. Sephiroth stood there, his eyes narrowed in anger. The mist had become thicker in his eyes, but Cloud didn't let it get to him. He stayed calm, looking to the bed.

The sheets had been changed, and the comforter from his home laid on top of it. Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, the man he was supposed to love. Cloud did not love this man. A part of him had wanted to, but Cloud knew it was all a mirage. That wench would always control Sephiroth, so Cloud couldn't get close to him.

He couldn't let himself fall knowing what the man was capable of.

Cloud took off his hoodie.

It fell silently to the floor. He couldn't hear anything anymore, his ears ringing with the effort to not burst. He would be the first demon to complete this feat, and never before had Cloud thought he would need to. To become the devil, he could not fear anything. Not even this.

Cloud took off his pants.

His eyes never left Sephiroth's, his entire mind screaming in repulsion at this act. He was never to submit, never to be defeated. He was the devil, the most feared being through out the realms. He was being reduced to nothing, and all for his throne.

For the power.

Cloud walked over to the larger man, his eyes blank as he screamed internally for it to end. The most brutal humiliation he could ever face, though he knew he wouldn't be the last. He would kill the child once it was born, to prevent it from taking the throne from him. To face all of this, he would ensure the throne was always his.

He would give her all she wanted. Then he would tear it from her throat and watch her bleed.

Author's note: I know it's been a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cloud lay there passively, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He was alone in the messed up sheets, bruises slowly healing all over his body. He sat up, getting out of the bed. He almost fell over, but he caught himself on the dresser. He stood up straight, forcing his body to heal faster. He would hunger again soon, and no amount of cold water would control it.

'You have already drained thirty bodies Cloud. Sixty more humans to go." Cloud grit his teeth, walking calmly as all of his pain went away. He put on some clothes he had found in a closet, going to the bathroom. His hair was long once again, but this time Cloud wasn't happy to see it. He grabbed a handful of it, tugging hard as he reached for the scissors on the bathroom counter. He cut off most of it, his spikes shorter than he originally had them.

He growled in anger, slamming his fist against the glass. Cloud was beyond angry. He wanted blood to be spilt.

"Calm your soul." Cloud looked up at the broken glass, his father's reflection staring back at him. Cloud did not want to be calm. He had submitted, the most horrible, humiliating thing a demon could ever do. He didn't deserve the throne. No he didn't want it. He wanted blood, and a corpse at his feet.

"Your not strong enough." Cloud looked away, well aware of his current condition. He wanted to scream but held it back, his arms shaking as he gripped the counter till it creaked.

"Breathe."

Cloud took in a breath, his eyes burning slightly. He shook it away, not willing himself to show any more weakness.

"When you take my throne, this will not be the last thing that humiliates you. You need to be strong my son." Cloud took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes as he slowly released it. His body relaxed, his mind calmed. He let go of the counter, taking a step back.

He opened his eyes, looking at his own shattered reflection.

This would not destroy him.

He was stronger than his humiliation.

Cloud swallowed, his throat dry. First thing he had to do was find somebodies blood to drink. Cloud nodded, heading over to the bedroom window. He punched the glass, watching as it shattered to pieces onto the snow covered ground. He jumped out, landing silently on the ground. He walked calmly from the back of the mansion, the town quiet.

"Your back." Cloud looked to the side, the big breasted woman looking to him from afar. She took a couple steps closer, Cloud tilting his head as he pondered drinking her blood. In his current condition, he doubted he could beat her in hand to hand combat. It didn't take a genius to realize she had a couple tricks up her sleeve.

"I had some unfinished business here," Cloud told her, looking around the town. He took in a deep breath, his lungs burning from the cold air. He shivered softly, walking towards the mountain. A healthy male was coming down from the mountain, no doubt coming from the reactor.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked, Cloud not caring to turn around. If he did he would be tempted to drink her blood. He started to run, bolting through the city and heading to the male he smelt.

He was bleeding.

And like any predator that smelled his prey, Cloud was only too happy to take down his suffering prey. His jaw ached as he got closer, his eyes becoming wild when the smell of blood intensified. His hair whipped against his face, the cold not even felt against his skin.

Cloud stopped a few feet away, the man leaning against a rock as he held his stomach. Cloud licked his lips. From the smells of the area, wolves had probably attacked the man, though the smell of materia is probably what drove them away. Cloud could smell fire, the materia obviously powerful enough to make a pack of wolves scatter. Cloud would not runaway though.

He was hungry.

He growled softly, the man looking up and lifting his hand. The materia was right there, glowing slightly as it waited to be commanded. The man lowered it when he saw the sound was another person, dropping the materia as he tried to get to his feet. Cloud went to his side, getting the man to sit back down. The man looked confused, Cloud looking down to his stomach wound.

"I don't have a cure," Cloud told him, the man gritting his teeth. A howl rang in the air, the man looking to Cloud desperately.

"Go get help, I'll fight them o-…" The man stopped before he could finish his sentence, Cloud raising an eyebrow. His hand was in the man's stomach, Cloud licking his lips. He opened his mouth, showing his razor sharp teeth. The man's scream was cut short, Cloud quickly ending his life before he started to drink greedily.

Cloud got his memories, but they didn't matter at the second. He drank until there was nothing left, shivering in pleasure when he released the stiff body. He rose up, looking to the shadows of the snow. The wolves waited there, ready to take his scraps. Cloud walked away, fully intent on further filling his thirst.

He went straight to the reactor, smearing the blood on his lips and neck over his exposed skin and clothes. He put on an act, screaming for help and that the wolves were coming. He was quickly brought in, which was the mans doom. Cloud licked his fingers as he stepped away from the mans corpse, not even close to being full.

He wanted more.

Oh, so much more.

'Be careful.'

Cloud frowned, his hunger screaming for more. He threw the body into the snow for the wolves, breaking through his haze. The reactor was Shinra's, killing all of the people would not be a good idea. He left the building, deciding to go for easier prey. The blood he drank should last him a while, but the idea of having just a bit more was tempting.

'It will never be full.' The sound of his mother's voice sobered him up, Cloud deciding to go back to the mansion and rest since the sun was coming up fully. Cloud went back to the village, moving swiftly so nobody would see him covered in blood. He jumped into the broken window, shaking the snow off from his body.

"Where did you go?" Cloud looked up, standing up slowly. He had enough power to overpower Sephiroth, so he didn't try to cower or hide.

"I went to eat. Did you forget what I eat?" Cloud questioned, Sephiroth frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest. Cloud stripped down as he walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He ran a hot bath this time, glad the pipes still worked. He soaked the blood off, closing his eyes as he sank beneath the water. He held his breath, relaxing.

 _"My lovely."_

Cloud opened his eyes, coming face to face with a woman. Cloud frowned, knowing Jenova's face anywhere. He was in his true form now, the realm she had pulled him too bursting with flames.

 _"You are mine now."_ Cloud frowned, reaching a hand forward and grabbing the wench by her throat. She grinned, her eyes digging into his skull. Cloud was no fool to her trickery though, shutting her out of his mind.

 _"My larva has taken you. Accept your fate."_ Cloud kept a smooth expression, keeping his father's words in his mind.

 _"Do you not believe me? Look again?"_ Cloud saw himself submit to Sephiroth, felt the pain inside his body. The shame tried to creep into his mind, but he kept it at bay. Jenova frowned when he didn't become angry like she expected, Cloud parting his lips to speak.

"You have no power over me. You disgusting bitch." Jenova kicked him out of her realm, Cloud rising up with a gasp for air. He wiped his face, looking at the once clear water. It was red now, Cloud rising up out of the water and draining it. He took a shower to clean off the rest of the blood, his mind calm despite his run with his humiliation.

He opened his eyes, looking at the wall in front of him. He knew he was stronger than Jenova and Sephiroth put together, but he couldn't quite kill them yet. Jenova would watch him from afar now, and Cloud would make sure he put on a good show. He turned off the water, getting out of the shower.

He dried off with a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He left the bathroom, Sephiroth no longer in the room. Cloud changed into new clothing before going to the bed, lying down on the messed up sheets. He closed his eyes, feeling weak as the sun shined into the room.

He let himself sleep.

Sephiroth on the other hand, could not sleep. He still felt Jenova's claws digging into his head, even though he tried to push it away. He had more control over his mind now, but the fact he couldn't remember what he did to Cloud made him angry.

Why did he look at him that way?

 _"Do you want to see?"_

Sephiroth clenched his hand in to a fist when he saw what he did, his anger boiling over the edge. He forced Jenova out of his mind, looking up from the floor with a scowl. He got up, going over to Cloud's room.

If what Jenova showed him was correct, Sephiroth felt like total shit. He had never intended to hurt his love, or make him bear his child in such a forceful way. Sephiroth did not know how to change it, but he knew from now on Cloud would not trust him.

Sephiroth entered into his room, going over to Cloud's bedside. He sat down, touching a hand to Cloud's hair. He sighed, slicking Cloud's hair back. Cloud woke up with that touch, his eyes opening blearily. Cloud moved away quickly, growling in anger at the man.

Sephiroth grit his teeth.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth felt his words get stuck in his throat, Cloud frowning as he clenched a hand into a fist.

"What I did… Forgive me Cloud." Cloud's frown became less angry and more confused, but it quickly sobered up.

"She's controlling you. I had forgot, but I will not be careless again." Sephiroth felt horrible, but he couldn't put his feelings into words. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do.

"Tell me what to do to keep her out." Jenova screamed in his head, telling him he could do nothing now to stop her. Cloud's frown became less heated, his eyes watching Sephiroth cautiously.

"It depends on you. I can't help you." Sephiroth looked down to the floor, thinking back to Cloud's pained face. He clenched a hand into a fist, wanting to never do something like that again.

"I love you Cloud. I cannot deny that. But what I have done… I do not blame you if you hate me." Sephiroth stood up, looking to the shorter man. Cloud looked back at him cautiously, the look tearing Sephiroth's heart to pieces.

"I will not come back to you. Roam wherever you wish." Sephiroth left Cloud's room, knowing exactly where he would put himself. He went to the library, finding the secret door that led down a twirling staircase. He broke down the doors in his way instead of doing the riddle, using a fire materia to mold it back up. He walked until he reached the basement, looking at the numerous coffins.

The labs were just a room away, but he wouldn't go there. He sat on top of a coffin, taking in a deep breath of the dusty air. He looked around, smelling the rotting flesh in some of the coffins. He belonged here. He released his breath, only to realize he wasn't the only one breathing in the room.

He stood up, putting an ear to the coffin he had been sitting on. He heard soft breathing, the occasional soft groan heard. He stood up straight, wondering who had been left inside. He tore open the top when he realized he needed a key, looking down to a see a man in red. Sephiroth frowned, leaning closer.

Red eyes flashed open.

"Why are you interrupting my sleep?"

Sephiroth almost screamed out like a girl. He just stared with wide eyes as his heart freaked out, the man sitting up, forcing Sephiroth to move back unless they smashed their heads together. Sephiroth wasn't sure what to say or do, the red eyes man looking to him with a frown.

"Answer my question." Sephiroth released a breath he didn't know he was holding, swallowing the vomit that almost came out when he got scared.

"I heard you breathing," he replied, keeping his facial expression as calm as he could get it. The red eyes man's vision seemed to focus, his eyes inspecting Sephiroth quietly.

"You have her face." Sephiroth was confused, the man getting out of the coffin and standing near silently. Sephiroth frowned slightly, the man as tall as him as they stood face to face.

"What is your name?" The man asked, Sephiroth blanking out for a second. When he finally caught his thoughts, he licked his chapped lips.

"Sephiroth. You knew my mother?" Sephiroth asked, the man tilting his head to the side.

"I'm your father."

Author's note: Because Sephiroth looks nothing like Hojo, Vincent is now his father.


	8. Chapter 8: Hate

Chapter 8

For a long while, Sephiroth talked to his father. He told him everything he knew about himself, and one by one the lies were shot down. Jenova's influence was dwindling, her voice a soft whisper in his mind. Sephiroth told him everything he went through as a child, and unknowingly he had started yelling in some parts. He wanted his father to know what he went through when he wasn't there to save him.

"Why didn't you help me?" Sephiroth asked, expecting something pitiful. Instead Vincent looked into his eyes, looking directly into Sephiroth's soul.

"I couldn't even help myself." Sephiroth's anger dwindled slightly, his expression becoming blank. Vincent told him everything about his mother, about how much she had loved him. From what Sephiroth heard, he meant nothing till he was born. Vincent told Sephiroth about himself, about what he had become. Vincent told him he was a monster, but so was Sephiroth. The irony of father like son almost made Sephiroth laugh.

When Sephiroth thought he would meet his father, it would be something special. He would have killed him as well for leaving him with Hojo, but he wanted a solid answer of just why. Why did nobody come for him? Why didn't his mother fight harder to keep him?

When everything was said and done, Sephiroth still had a million questions. He kept it to himself though, knowing he would get them eventually. Vincent had decided not to go back to sleep, which allowed Sephiroth to think back to Cloud and what he had done.

"Will you help me now?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes searching Vincent's soul. A monster stared back at him.

"Yes."

Sephiroth explained what happened with Cloud, and the frown on Vincent's face was enough to tell Sephiroth he had fucked up. They sat in silence for a long second.

"Is she still in your head?" Vincent asked, Sephiroth nodding glumly.

"As long as I have her cells, her voice will never go away. But she has no control over me now." Vincent nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to talk to him yourself." Sephiroth would have been struck dumb if he hadn't been trained to react quickly. He couldn't but blink in disbelief, wondering how the yes went to that.

"You can't help me?" Sephiroth asked, Vincent shaking his head.

"This is your own problem. Cloud does not know me, and I know he will not listen." Sephiroth sighed, wondering why he thought he could ask Vincent to help with that.

"You're running out of time. The longer you wait the more he'll think of a way to kill you." Sephiroth sighed again, something he was starting to do more frequently. He went back up the stairs, walking calmly to where he could hear Cloud breathing. His scent was enough in itself.

Sephiroth entered into the room, Cloud asleep on the bed. Sephiroth didn't know what to do, and for a long second he just stood there.

Cloud's breathing was slow but he wasn't asleep. He waited for Sephiroth to do something, waited patiently as he relaxed his exhausted body. He had been emerged in hell once again, and his mother had told him many things. One of them being he would carry the child for nine months like a human. His symptoms would depend on how he accepted the child into his body. If he wasn't careful in how much he ate, his child would eat him from the inside out.

That was one thing he wanted to avoid. That explained why most demons never tried such a thing.

"Cloud."

Cloud wasn't sure what to do, but he opened his eyes. He kept them lidded, looking at Sephiroth with blank eyes as he calculated how he could effectively kill him without much of a workout. Sephiroth seemed nervous, and Cloud felt he had every right to be.

Cloud had got some of his powers back, since his mother had said he was falling in love. Cloud could not see how that was possible.

"Sometimes Cloud, our heart is stronger than our mind." From what his mother thought, Cloud had wanted the child but was blinded by his want for power. Cloud did not, though he would not argue with a woman who held his precious power right in her grasp.

"Do you want to kill me?" Cloud sat up, looking to Sephiroth with a blank expression. Sephiroth felt a sharp pain against his cheek before he was thrown against the wall. He fell through into the next room, the wall not strong enough to hold him. Sephiroth wasn't surprised by the hit, but the power surprised him.

He got up, rubbing his cheek as he looked to Cloud. Cloud cracked his knuckles, growling softly in anger. Cloud punched him, he kicked him, and he tore down half the house. He was beyond pissed, but with every punch Sephiroth never returned it. He let it happen, let himself be hit, kicked, and thrown.

Cloud pinned him down, the bruises on the man's face already healing. Cloud growled in anger, raising his fist. Sephiroth didn't even move a muscle, staring into Cloud's eyes blankly. Cloud dropped him, most of his anger out of his system. He turned around and walked away, pulling at his hair.

Cloud lowered his hand, looking over his shoulder and looking to Sephiroth. He took in a deep breath, releasing it with a soft growl. His eyes held a pain Sephiroth wanted to end, but he knew he had put it there. Cloud turned to face him, a stoic expression hiding the pain.

"Don't touch me anymore. I'm leaving tonight, I don't need you near me." Sephiroth felt his chest tighten. Suddenly he was beside Cloud, his arm held in his grasp. Cloud tried to pull away, but Sephiroth wouldn't let him leave. He couldn't watch him leave.

"Cloud, please forgive me."

In Cloud's head, he felt what he had done hadn't been enough. His dignity had been taken, along with his pride as the devil. He knew if he took Sephiroth's life right then, he wouldn't get those things back. Even if he had killed the demon spawn inside of himself, he wouldn't get it back. Cloud tried to think back to his plan, tried to remind himself of what he had to do this to destroy Jenova.

He took in a deep breath, pulling his arm from Sephiroth's grasp. Cloud tried to tell himself it wasn't Sephiroth who did it, but his face was ingrained in his mind. He looked away from Sephiroth, remembering his father's words. As the devil, he couldn't let something like this get to him. His father had done many humiliating things in his rule, and Cloud would not disagree in the fact he would do the same. Cloud had to finish his mission.

"Do it again, and I'll hang you." Sephiroth would have cheered if he weren't already in the dog pin. Cloud put his anger away, turning away from Sephiroth and walking back to the room. He stopped, looking back to Sephiroth over his shoulder.

"I suggest you start eating more. I'm going to start feeding off from you whenever I'm hungry." Sephiroth nodded, Cloud sighing softly as he walked through the holes he had made in the walls. He entered into their bedroom, lying down on the bed.

How could his father have lived through such humiliation?

"Cloud, when you drank my blood the first time, what did you see?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shrugging as he closed his eyes.

"Everything you've ever seen in your life." Sephiroth nodded, wondering how Cloud would take the news of Vincent. The man had gone to the lab destroying everything there so the tools and tanks can never be used again.

"What if I told you I found my father?" Cloud opened his eyes, sitting up and looking to Sephiroth. He frowned in confusion, since his father had never been present in his life. Cloud sighed, raising a shoulder in a shrug.

"I would say good for you. I killed my own to get my chance at the throne." Sephiroth frowned in disbelief, Cloud getting up from the bed and walking over to Sephiroth. He touched a finger to his temple. Sephiroth saw everything Cloud ever saw flash before his eyes, though it moved too fast for him to see it clearly. It stopped in the room he had been in before, a mangled body on the floor. It's features resembled Cloud's slightly, and he could tell from the blood everywhere the man had struggled hard. Even so, there wasn't even a scratch on Cloud.

Cloud moved away his hand, Sephiroth's eyes wide with disbelief.

"He loved you Cloud. How could you have done that?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud giving him a sadistic smile.

"Did you forget what I am human? Your people shake in fear at the thought of me, most beg for forgiveness so they will never burn in my pit. I am the devil. What I do I do to gain power or to beat my enemies. There is nothing good about me. There never was."

Sephiroth swallowed thickly, suddenly seeing Cloud for what he was. Jenova regarded him as a puppet, but Cloud was not one to be played with. He was deadly, and could destroy anybody in his path with the littlest of effort. He was to be feared by all those beneath him.

Cloud gasped when he was suddenly kissed, the soft touch dropping him out of his anger. He pulled away sharply, looking to Sephiroth with wide eyes of disbelief. Sephiroth looked like he was about to be killed, and Cloud was contemplating it. Instead he leaned forward, pulling Sephiroth down so he could kiss him.

Cloud didn't know why he did it and told himself to stop, but a part of his mind wanted this. It didn't want Jenova; it wanted the man who acted like a stone wall even though he was made of plaster. Cloud wanted to remind himself of the man he thought he could love, not the monster inside his head.

Cloud let out a small moan, tasting blood on Sephiroth's tongue when it came out to play. He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, his eyes closed tight as he savored the taste. Sephiroth reached down, grabbing Cloud by the thighs. He lifted him up, Cloud's legs wrapping around his waist.

Cloud was dropped on the bed, and for a split second he was cold. Sephiroth quickly moved over him, giving him the warmth he craved. Cloud wiggled under him, his groin rubbing against Sephiroth's in the most delicious way.

"Do you want to?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, all kisses and touches stopped. Cloud groaned softly in irritation, thinking his intent had been rather obvious. He growled at him, tearing open Sephiroth's shirt and tearing off the button of his jeans.

"Shut up and fuck me," Cloud ordered, Sephiroth raising both eyebrows in surprise. He knew now Cloud's womanhood was off limits, so didn't try to concentrate on it. He took off Cloud's pants with a swift tug, exposing his long legs. He ran his hands up the smooth skin, Cloud shivering as he got to his inner thighs. Sephiroth leaned down, collecting the small bead of precum off from Cloud's member.

Cloud groaned at the electric touch, thrusting up his hips for more. Sephiroth took the head of his member into his mouth, sucking softly to arouse Cloud further. Cloud dug his hands into his hair, groaning when Sephiroth flicked his tongue against the slit.

Sephiroth pulled away, sucking his fingers into his mouth. Cloud was panting, shaking lightly as his body thrummed with pleasure. Sephiroth pulled his fingers from his mouth, placing his middle finger against Cloud's hole. Cloud took in a sharp breath when he inserted a finger, his lips parting in shock. Sephiroth quickly joined a second one with it, scissoring his fingers as he prepped Cloud.

Cloud couldn't say he liked it, since he was used to rough handling, but the feeling was good in its own regard. Sephiroth twisted his fingers, pushing up. Cloud felt a shiver run up his spine, his body shaking as his brain exploded with pleasure. His toes curled against the sheets, a loud moan escaping his lips. Sephiroth pulled out his fingers, rising up as he took off his pants and what was left of his shirt.

"Seph," Cloud whispered softly, Sephiroth looking to the blonde as he lined himself up. He pushed in hard, Cloud arching with a moan. Sephiroth swore he felt claws on his side, but he couldn't think about that. He drooled at the feeling of being sheathed inside his lover, pulling out and pushing in roughly. Cloud grabbed onto his shoulder, crying out when he worked into a quick rhythm.

"Scream for me," Sephiroth growled in Cloud's ear, Cloud shaking his head as he bit his lip. Sephiroth tilted his hips more, pushing in hard. He knew he had hit the bundle of nerves inside of Cloud when he felt him shiver with a moan. Sephiroth wanted a bigger reaction though, pushing in faster instead of harder. Cloud parted his lips in a silent scream, digging his claws into Sephiroth's shoulder.

Cloud's true form was slowly coming back, but right then it didn't mater. Cloud screamed out when Sephiroth bit down onto his neck, breaking the skin. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist, taking it in as deep as he could get it. Sephiroth sucked on his neck, giving him a dark bruise that would last for a long while.

Cloud felt his orgasm build up, but he didn't want it. He tried to stop Sephiroth's thrusts, wanting to change positions. Instead Sephiroth pushed in hard and fast, Cloud screaming out in pleasure when he came onto his stomach. Sephiroth didn't stop his thrusts, Cloud crying out with each thrust against his sensitive prostate. Cloud thought he would drown in pleasure, digging his claws into Sephiroth's shoulders.

"Seph… Oh god Seph!" Cloud whimpered loudly, putting a hand to Sephiroth's quivering stomach as he tried to get him to stop so the pleasure would stop drowning him. Sephiroth stopped to pull out, wanting a position to go deeper. Cloud was flipped onto his stomach, the sudden movement making his vision spin. Sephiroth wrapped a hand around the front of Cloud's neck, his thumb running over his bottom lip.

Cloud lifted his thighs up, resting on his knees. He was panting in anticipation, digging his claws into the sheets. Sephiroth licked a line from his tailbone to his neck, tasting the sweat on his skin. Cloud shivered, feeling too empty at the moment. He grinded back, silently begging for more. Sephiroth pushed back in, tightening his hold on Cloud's neck.

He started a quick pace, Cloud gasping into the sheets as he tried to breathe and push back at the same time. He decided pleasure was more important, pushing back hard as Sephiroth went impossibly deep. Cloud mewled and whimpered with each touch of his prostate, closing his eyes as his lungs burned for air. He was fully hard once again, his body needing this.

Sephiroth tightened his hand to the point Cloud thought he would faint, the thought of death being so close arousing Cloud even more. His body started to go numb, Sephiroth letting go right before Cloud fainted, pulling him up and slamming him down onto his member.

Cloud arched and came hard, gasping for breath. The near death experience made his second orgasm that much more real, his eyes lidded as he felt oxygen quickly come back into his lungs. Sephiroth came inside of him, a loud groan against Cloud's shoulder the only noise he made during the exchange. Cloud panted as he fell forward, Sephiroth's member slipping out of him.

Cloud was weak but satisfied, Sephiroth falling down next to him. Cloud closed his eyes, suddenly very tired. Sephiroth grabbed the blankets, pulling them over their bodies. Cloud fell asleep, Sephiroth pulling him close.

That was all Cloud needed.


	9. Chapter 9: Love of a Demon

Chapter 9

"If your power meant nothing, would you love?" Cloud frowned as he sat on his throne, his mother at his feet. He looked around, seeing the room filled with his legion. He felt power course through him, and for a split second he felt like nobody could destroy him.

But something was missing.

Cloud stood up from his throne, looking around for a particular set of eyes. When he didn't find them, he stepped down from his throne. His mother stood, a small smile on her lips as he walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" She asked, Cloud stopping by the door. He frowned in confusion, looking back to his throne. It called his name, begged him to take its power. His legion waited for his command, and the power spread in the room electrified his fingertips.

But _he_ was missing.

"He does not matter," his mother told him, walking down the steps towards him. They came face to face, his mother's eyes baring into his soul.

"You don't love him Cloud. There is no reason for him to be here." Cloud parted his lips to protest but stopped. He didn't know why he was going for him. He had everything he wanted, but at the same time everything was missing. He shook his head, looking away from his mothers face.

"I don't know if I love him, but all of this is nothing if he isn't here." Cloud felt his mother's breath against his ear, hearing the smile in her voice.

"That means you're in love. Stubborn child."

Cloud woke up wrapped in strong arms. He breathed out a deep breath, burrowing deeper into the warmth. He saw a hand by his head, the long fingers splayed out on the sheets. Cloud reached a hand up, entangling their fingers. The long fingers squeezed before there was a puff of breath against his neck.

"How long will you be pregnant?" Sephiroth whispered against the back of his neck, the sound of his voice saying he had been up for a while now. Cloud shrugged, closing his eyes as he bathed in the sticky warmth.

"Nine months."

"Are you still mad at me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud smiling softly. He shook his head, tightening his hold in Sephiroth's hand.

"No… What does love feel like?" Cloud opened his eyes when Sephiroth rose up, those cat like eyes he had searched for staring down at him with adoration. The silver hair fell over a shoulder, some pieces falling over the other shoulder and tickling Cloud's cheek.

Cloud's hair was just as long, though it all lay passively beneath him. Sephiroth moved a wild strand from Cloud's face, his eyes searching his soul.

"It hurts. You hate every second of it, but at the same time it's the best thing in the world. Nothing in the world could compare to it. Nothing in the world is more important than it." Cloud looked away, thinking back to what his mother said. The fact he had walked away from his throne had shocked him as well, but at that moment it had meant nothing.

It was nothing unless he was by his side.

"If I asked you to be by my side in the Underworld, would you take it?" Sephiroth seemed taken aback by the answer, Cloud looking to his face. He took in a deep breath.

"If you say yes, you can never come back here. Everybody will forget you exist, and you will share my power. Your body will be cleaned of Jenova's cells and replaced with my own. If you say no… Tell me now."

Cloud felt his heart race as he waited for an answer, Sephiroth's eyes searching his own for a long few silent seconds. Cloud breathed out softly, Sephiroth's lips parting slightly.

"Do you love me Cloud?" Cloud didn't know how to respond to that. He looked away from Sephiroth's face, sitting up and letting the blanket fall to his lap. He didn't know if what he felt was love. He was told his entire life love never existed, that demons were horrible things that loved nothing. He never loved his mother or father, but when he looked into the minds of people sent to the Underworld, there was always somebody they had claimed to love.

Cloud wanted so badly to know the meaning of it, to break it down so he could say yes. But he had no idea what it was. Does it hurt like the pain in his chest when he see's Sephiroth leave? Does it feel like the warmth he feels every time Sephiroth kisses him? Is it the pleasure when he see's Sephiroth smile?

Was love more than an emotion; was it everything he felt for a mere human?

Was that love?

Cloud thought back to a memory. It was when he was just a child, but the thoughts were so clear he could almost smile. His mother and father had been sitting on the throne together, his mother held in his father's grasp. They looked into each other's eyes with such great trust, such adoration it had almost made Cloud sick.

Now, as he looked at Sephiroth, all he felt was the same emotions they had on their faces so long ago.

"I wouldn't begin to know what love is. I never did…" Sephiroth pulled Cloud against his chest, his fear for the demon long gone. He ran a hand down his chest, kissing Cloud's cheek.

"Does my touch make your heart race?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud feeling heat rush into his face. He wondered if he was blushing, the intimate talk not like their usual rough handling of each other.

"Y-Yes." Cloud frowned at the stutter that came out, swallowing thickly when Sephiroth's breath tickled his ear. He was acting like a flustered human, and though he felt he had more control than this, the intimacy was almost unbearable.

"Do you miss me when I leave?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud tempted to say no. He thought about every time the man was taken over by Jenova or when he left to do something, and couldn't help but think then that he yearned for the real Sephiroth to come back. Because he felt he would surely die of humiliation if he spoke, he merely nodded. He felt the smile on Sephiroth's lips tickle the delicate hairs of his neck.

"Do you want me by your side? Always?" Sephiroth asked, his hand running up Cloud's arm. Cloud was thoroughly aroused by the touches, small pants escaping his lips. He swallowed the dryness in his throat, nodding again. Sephiroth ran his hand up Cloud's arm to his neck, his long finger's grabbing Cloud's chin.

"Do you love me, Cloud?" Cloud felt the haze over his mind rise slightly at the words, his eyes opening. He still wasn't sure what love meant to humans, but if the emotions he felt were love, he would try his hardest to understand. Cloud parted his lips, wondering if he should say the words. His mind decided it wasn't ready for that, like those words were a disease. Instead he managed to get out one.

"Yes."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we got a problem." Cloud looked up, seeing a man standing by the doorway. Cloud didn't bother to cover himself, or the tent beneath the sheets. He just raised an eyebrow. He frowned when he felt his body tingle, Sephiroth taking in a sharp breath. Cloud got out of the bed, looking at his body.

Blood stains fell down his arms and legs, Cloud touching his forehead to find blood there as well. He frowned, feeling a sharp pain in his back before his wings spread out across the room. His horns protruded from his head, and his body became clad in his armor.

Cloud shivered as black energy sparked around him, standing taller in this form as well as adorning heels. Cloud looked down to his tailbone when it felt it pulse, two twin demon tails emerging from his skin. Spikes adorned each end, showing his power.

In the demon world, he was now fully grown. Tails would add on as he grew older, but as the devil he had started with two. The greatest honor of a demon.

Cloud breathed in, his breath releasing in a puff of smoke. Both Vincent and Sephiroth were left speechless. Cloud walked over to the window, looking outside to the humans below.

"They are here for Sephiroth. From what I overheard, he cannot quit." Cloud snorted, walking into the middle of the room. He breathed in, breathing out a cloud of smoke. The smoke slowly filled the room, the furniture and walls melting in the heat. They melted into the Underworld, the heat welcome to Cloud. He could tell Sephiroth and Vincent had a hard time breathing, but that would soon go away.

The smoke dispersed, the room of the mansion replaced with the throne room of the Underworld. Cloud breathed in the smell of sulfur, turning to Sephiroth and Vincent. Cloud saw the demon inside Vincent's head, the one who would do his bidding when Earth served no more purpose. He looked to Sephiroth, smiling softly at his still practically formed demonic form.

"Vincent, you may leave when you wish."

"How do you know my name?" Vincent asked, Cloud looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind reading is a specialty of mine." Vincent frowned but said no more on how Cloud knew his name.

"I will serve you." Cloud looked to the demon in front of him, wondering what he should get him to do.

"Take down Shinra. Find those who will follow my word." Vincent nodded, his demonic form able to pass through hell and earth easily. Cloud turned to Sephiroth, walking up to him.

"Shinra will forget you exist, but with Jenova they will eventually find the realms. After Shinra is gone, I will dispose of Jenova." Sephiroth smiled softly, pulling Cloud into an embrace. Cloud hugged him back, taking in his scent. Compared to the sulfur in the room, he almost smelled sweet.

"Will it hurt?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud moving from the embrace to look up to Sephiroth. He nodded, taking a step back.

"You will be unconscious for a week. I will drain you of your blood, and replace it with my own. Jenova will bother you no more." Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, Cloud smiling softly. Sephiroth found himself pinned to the floor, glowing red eyes staring down at him.

Cloud parted his lips, showing his razor sharp teeth. Sephiroth felt a hint of fear, Cloud leaning down and licking his neck. Sephiroth grit his teeth when acid poured onto his skin, Cloud digging his teeth into Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth growled in pain, trying to keep his screams at bay.

He had expected to feel like he was being drained, but it was a lot worse than that. He was being torn to pieces on the inside, his veins boiling and his head throbbing with the pain of suddenly losing oxygen and blood. Sephiroth grabbed onto Cloud, trying to pull him off to stop the pain. He wasn't strong enough though, his fingers becoming weak as his body tried to put him to sleep.

Sephiroth gasped his last breath, his eyesight becoming blurred before fading into darkness. Cloud didn't stop though, drinking greedily till there was nothing left in Sephiroth's body. He almost looked mummified, Cloud shivering as his body finally felt full.

He slit his wrist with a claw, putting his hand above Sephiroth's parted lips. He let the few drops of blood fall, their potency enough to kill a normal human. He put his wrist back to his mouth, licking the flesh so it would heal. The process of replenishing the body would take a week, and until then Cloud would wait. He picked up Sephiroth's light body, walking it to his chambers. He laid his body on the bed, placing out some clothes for when he woke.

"You have grown much, my son." Cloud ran a hand through Sephiroth's bald scalp, all his hairs having fallen out in the process.

"I wish there was a way to wake him faster," Cloud whispered, turning away from the corpse to his mother.

"Before you take your thrown, we must talk. There is much your father has not taught you yet." Cloud nodded, walking with his mother out the door. He grabbed the knob, looking over his shoulder to his lover.

"Wake up soon."

With that he closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sephiroth didn't quite understand where he was.

He felt like he should, but at the moment it only felt like he was sleeping. He tried to wake himself up, and occasionally he would catch glimpses of stars. Those glimpses were beautiful, and he wanted to see more.

"Wake up."

Sephiroth opened his eyes, seeing the endless stars he had wanted to see. He lay on air, staring aimlessly at the sky. He took in a deep breath, smelling something sweet. He slowly rose into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving the stars.

"The one before you didn't sleep for so long." Sephiroth looked to the direction of the voice, seeing a bright orb floating amongst the stars. He frowned in confusion, slowly rising to his feet.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked, almost falling back when they zoomed past the stars. Sephiroth could only watch in amazement as they stopped near a certain planet, the solar system around it glowing bright despite the planet's gloominess.

"Your planet is still a child. A delicate thing that your people destroy." Sephiroth felt the shame in his gut, knowing that he had contributed to bringing it to its current state.

"It's brethren are well off I see." Sephiroth watched in awe as his home was suddenly split into four.

"You're planet is rare, with it's many realms. Which is the one you wish to conquer, son of Jenova?" Sephiroth looked to the orb, trying hard to understand. Sephiroth suddenly remembered the blonde hair, the blue eyes, and those lips he could kiss endlessly.

Cloud.

Sephiroth parted his lips, looking into the realms. Cloud's realm was the third chunk of his home, and Sephiroth wished he could be there now.

"I don't want to conquer any of the realms. All I want is to rule by Cloud's side." Sephiroth looked to the orb of light, looking deep into its light and almost able to see all the secrets of the universe inside of it.

"Cloud is all I need to be happy." Sephiroth grunted when he was forced down to his knees, the pressure around him too much to bare.

"I could grant you anything you want, Sephiroth. Why him?" Sephiroth couldn't explain it if he could. All he knew was that when he met Cloud, everything just fit. He felt free; felt he was no longer living in a dream. He had opened his eyes, and had given him everything he had needed.

"Sephiroth, I will cleanse you of Jenova's cells and all things that ail you. In turn you will be given the power to rule the third realm. If you wish not to, I will allow you to join my children amongst the stars." Sephiroth looked to the orb before back to the third realm, knowing without having to think about it.

"Return me to Cloud." Sephiroth felt the pressure rise, felt his body become weightless. Jenova's voice left his mind, and again he slipped back into slumber.

Sephiroth woke up at the sound of a door being closed. He took in a deep breath, slowly moving his limbs. They were a little stiff, but there wasn't any unbearable pain.

He sat up, looking around the room. He was the only one there, but the feeling he had wasn't fear. He felt more at home than any other place in his entire life.

He got out of bed, seeing some clothes nearby. He put them on slowly, surprised when they actually fit. He wore a black skirt like thing, and a black shirt that just covered his chest. Red and silver armor covered his upper body, and a belt wrapped around his waist. He wore black boots that went up to his thigh, a small heel at the bottom.

Sephiroth felt kind of girlish, but when he looked in the human sized mirror by the bed; he looked like a god. He stood up a tad taller, looking into his own eyes. Something flickered in his vision and his eyes were drawn to it. He had a wing that was bird like, and another that was bat like. He suddenly realized his arms were covered in markings, and he had a tail; which was surprisingly cat like.

He didn't have horns, and a part of him kind of wish he did.

He looked to the door when it opened, Cloud standing at the threshold. Their eyes met in an instant, and suddenly all the air left Sephiroth's lungs. For some reason he felt he hadn't seen Cloud in ages, and a part of him wanted to hold him and never let go.

Cloud did that for him.

Sephiroth felt the smaller arms wrap around him, felt the heat he had so badly craved. His arms moved faster than his thoughts, wrapping around the blonde. Cloud gasped when he was picked up, lips hungrily touching his own. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, moaning softly into the kiss. Sephiroth held him tighter, pulling away from the kiss to dig his nose into Cloud's neck.

Cloud's feet touched the floor again, the blonde almost overwhelmed by the touches. Sephiroth went down to a knee, his head resting against Cloud's chest. Cloud smiled softly, running his hands through Sephiroth's hair.

"Do you hate me?" Sephiroth asked as he ran a hand over Cloud's stomach, not yet able to feel any differences. Cloud shook his head, pulling Sephiroth's hair back so he would look up.

"My mother is a mind reader. She told me I had wanted the child. I said I didn't, but to be honest it hurt me because it wasn't you who touched me." Sephiroth felt shame run through him, closing his eyes as he yelled at Jenova for hurting his lover. But she was no longer a part of him, and for a second he was angry she couldn't hear him.

"But you're here now." Sephiroth opened his eyes, his hair slipping through Cloud's fingers as he looked to Cloud's stomach. He kissed the fragile flesh, touching a hand to it.

"Will our child be tainted?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head with adoring eyes.

"My blood is stronger than hers. My body has already cleaned out its system." Sephiroth sighed softly, getting to his feet. Cloud gasped when he was picked up bridal style.

"I'll take this union as we are married now," Sephiroth told him, Cloud chuckling as he was laid on the bed. Sephiroth ran both hands up Cloud's thighs, the skin smoother somehow.

"Let's start our honeymoon," Sephiroth told him, Cloud smiling up at him. He closed his eyes when Sephiroth ran his hand over his groin, the feeling very much missed. Sephiroth undressed Cloud smoothly before taking off his own clothing and armor. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth in all of his beauty, reaching a hand up and touching a folded wing. The skin like texture of his second wing was very different from his bird like wing. Cloud couldn't help but smile when Sephiroth extended them, showing them off.

"Tell me my Queen," Sephiroth started in a teasing tone, earning himself a light smack on his ass.

"Will you be mine till the end of time?' Sephiroth asked, drowning in his melodramatic feelings. Cloud smiled wide, rising up and kissing Sephiroth's lips. A bit of tongue was included, both tastes fairly missed. Cloud pulled away, his smile suddenly gone.

"When our child becomes of age, it has to kill me to take the throne. I'm the youngest demon lord, what will happen if our child tries at a younger age?" Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's chin, lifting his eyes. Cloud took in a deep breath as they kissed, Sephiroth kissing away all of his fears.

"Then I'll make sure to beat the crap out of them if they try." Cloud grinned, kissing Sephiroth's lips again.

"On the bright side, if it's a girl, we have to try again to get a boy. All future demon lords are intersex, but if they have a female appearance they are considered girls and vice versa. The girl's become the angel of death, though I don't really know why." Sephiroth chuckled, hoping now it was a girl inside of Cloud.

"When do you plan on starting the honeymoon?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth chuckling as he lifted Cloud's legs so they rested on his shoulders. Cloud wasn't really that hard, but when he felt heat against his ass he became hard in seconds.

"You don't like foreplay do you?" Cloud asked in short breaths, more aroused than he had ever been in his entire life. Sephiroth pushed in hard, Cloud moaning out in pleasurable pain. Cloud loved the pain, but it was better because it was Sephiroth who was delivering this pain.

Sephiroth grit his teeth at the heat that surrounded him, his member pulsing. He dug his hands into the sheets, trying hard to kick away his premature orgasm. Cloud slowly relaxed around him, and when Sephiroth felt like he wasn't going to cum he pulled out a little before pushing back in.

"Seph…" Sephiroth looked down to Cloud, tearing the sheets with his claws. Cloud's cheeks were red, the blush having spread to his chest. His lips were slightly chapped, his hands above his head and gripping the sheets in anticipation. His entire body was meant to seduce, and Sephiroth was thoroughly seduced.

Sephiroth pulled out before thrusting back in, Cloud moaning softly. Sephiroth didn't stop, thrusting hard and fast. Cloud moaned with each thrust, the bed not moving much.

"Harder," Cloud whispered in a moan, Sephiroth slowing his thrusts. He wondered if he had demon power in this aspect. He thrust hard, the bedframe hitting the wall. Cloud practically screamed. Sephiroth was shocked for a second, the blonde gasping for breath as his thighs shook.

"Oh yeah," Cloud moaned, loving this new part of Sephiroth. Sephiroth gasped when he was pulled down into a kiss, thrusting how Cloud liked it. He used the same amount of power, Cloud pulling away from the kiss to scream. A little laugh left his lips, his hands moving to Sephiroth's thighs. Sephiroth moved his hands so they were beside Cloud's head.

"Is this as hard as you can thrust?" Cloud asked on an aroused high. Every thrust was hitting his prostate brutally and he wanted to know if he could be more brutal. Sephiroth wondered himself, thrusting again. He thought he hurt Cloud for how loud he screamed, Cloud shaking under him as he laughed softly.

"Like that, fuck me like that!" Cloud exclaimed, Sephiroth wondering if it was good for the baby. Technically Cloud wasn't fully pregnant yet, but Sephiroth testing his strength probably wasn't the best idea.

"Seph?" Sephiroth's eyes focused on Cloud, the blonde frowning up at him.

"Did I say stop?" For a long while, screams and the headboard crashing against the wall were heard. When Cloud was finally satisfied, Sephiroth felt dead again. He laid there panting, trying to breath after being destroyed.

Cloud was up, getting dressed. He had a noticeable limp, which made Sephiroth wonder how strong Cloud's natural body was. He put in enough power to make a normal person be bedridden for a couple days.

"Get up and get cleaned up. We have to meet the council in an hour." Sephiroth groaned, sitting up and heading over to the bath Cloud had occupied only minutes before. He took a quick bath before putting on his clothes. They left the room, Sephiroth looking around in wonder at everything.

Cloud seemed happy, his limp not as visible now. They passed by a couple slaves, the girl's faces becoming beet red when they saw Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as they scurried away.

"Cloud is your room sound proofed?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"The entire Underworld probably heard." Sephiroth wanted to be mortified, but a part of him felt smug. He was the only one that could do that to Cloud. He followed Cloud into a large room, silver seats in a circle around the room.

Two large thrones were at the front of the circle, a blonde haired woman standing by one of the thrones. Cloud lead Sephiroth to his throne, sitting him down before sitting in the one by the blonde woman.

"Sephiroth, this is my mother." Sephiroth wasn't sure how to address her, but it didn't stay awkward for long.

"You may call me April. How was your trip here? You sounded very busy this morning." Sephiroth parted his lips, not entirely sure what to say. He closed his mouth, tightening his features.

"Your son has made my trip very adventurous." Sephiroth looked to a few slaves by the door when one giggled, her eyes going wide once she realized the noise escaped. She bowed, leaving the room. Cloud's mother smiled.

"I'm glad. I had thought he had lost his manners." Sephiroth smirked, Cloud rolling his eyes.

"Welcome to the family Sephiroth. May there be many years ahead of you," April praised, bowing slightly in his presence. Sephiroth looked to Cloud, his eyes shifting to the fire covered walls.

The place was still kind of creepy, but Sephiroth was glad to be part of the family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's note: I know I've been absent for a long time, but I guess I'm back. Let's see shall we?

Cloud walked down the long corridor, his stomach not showing much. Two months had already passed, but there was no news from Vincent. Cloud was tempted to go up there himself, but he knew he was needed down here more. Sephiroth, seeing as how he could move more freely between the two realms, had gone up with Vincent a month ago.

Cloud tried to reach him through his thoughts, but there was always a barrier. Cloud worried, but his job as the underworld's caretaker called him urgently every minute. There had to be ceremonies for those who passed who ranked high or died in battle, the condemning of souls, making sure the pit was always half way full, etc.

Cloud just wanted to rest sometimes, but that never seemed to happen. His mother had stepped down from the throne, giving him full control. She merely sat in the background, or visited the people who passed on her families' genes for generations. On rare occasions, Cloud would see her at his father's grave.

His ashes were in a vase, sitting beneath a pillar in the middle of the endless desert that stretched past the castle. It was almost sad how in the end of his powerful reign he was just forgotten. Cloud had never felt the need to go, but this time he did.

Cloud went by himself, sure that he would be safe with his power. He walked by foot, never growing tired, never thirsty or hungry. It was almost pointless to be alive, but he knew he was alive for a reason.

When he reached the pillar, he sat down. His eyes lifted from the ground, and he gazed at the engravings on the pillar. He took in a deep breath, not sure what to say or do. He touched a hand to the pillar, feeling it's unusual warmth.

"I'm sorry, my son." Cloud closed his eyes, remembering when he was a naïve boy. This world was no different from the next, and Cloud used to be so mischievous. He loved to scare the servants, proclaiming he was going to eat them. Many harsh whips were given, and many harsh words.

But then again, he was only a boy.

Cloud opened his eyes, finding himself in a lush forest. He laid back in the grass, feeling the small blades rubbing against his skin. He felt completely at home in this world, so much that he wanted to stay forever.

"If you could come back to Earth Cloud, would you?" Cloud opened his eyes, seeing the suns rays peak through the trees. He opened up his palm, feeling the grass between his fingers.

"Why would you ask that?" Cloud asked softly, feeling a presence lay down next to him. He didn't look, but he could see the outline of his father through the corner of his eye. He relaxed, closing his eyes.

"Cloud, you were never meant to be born. I know I told you that when I was angry, but it wasn't a lie. You were not of my loins, Cloud." Cloud opened his eyes, looking up at the sky.

"Who is my father then?" Cloud asked, silently waiting for an answer. He had no fear of lies, since the dead could not lie. But he couldn't help but wonder why a part of himself was happy to not belong in the world of the dead.

"When I was young and foolish, I fell for the first woman who wanted me. Your mother had been pregnant from another man at the time, so I gave you my power. The true heir to my throne was from an affair and took your place in Earth." Cloud looked to the side, seeing the face of his father.

"Who is he?" Cloud asked, his father smiling softly.

"You do not know him, Cloud. His name is Denzel. He is still a boy." Cloud looked away, wondering if a boy could take being the ruler of the underworld.

"I could give you a life Cloud, along with Sephiroth. You can be happy in this land of plenty." Cloud closed his eyes, thinking of how great it would be for Sephiroth to be at his side at this moment.

"The only condition is that I take your child." Cloud opened his eyes, rising into a sitting position.

"You haven't changed old man." His father chuckled, his voice becoming the darker baritone Cloud grew up hearing.

"Denzel can not inherit my powers now. Instead, let your mother raise your child." Cloud sighed, thinking it over. He could give this all away in a second if he could. He could be happy in the world of the living.

"Would I thirst for blood?" Cloud asked, his father sitting up next to him.

"No. You would be human." Cloud stood up, walking towards a split in the trees. His father followed, Cloud contemplating his offer silently. No Lord would just give up everything to be human, but if being human meant he could escape from all of this, he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't tempted.

"All you gotta do is say yes, Cloud," his father told him, Cloud stopping in a clearing. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the smells of the fresh air. He felt the sun on his skin, and he couldn't feel better.

"No." His father moved in front of him, a frown on his lips.

"I am giving you what you want, why deny it?" His father asked, Cloud looking to his father with calm eyes.

"You may not understand father, but unlike you I had a choice. I may not have known, but I had one. After all I've been through to get here, I wouldn't give that up for anything." Cloud gasped when a hand pierced through his stomach, his eyes wide with horror as his father's eyes danced with mirth.

"Then your child has no reason to live. Girl's are worthless in this world." Cloud fell to the ground, suddenly back in the never ending sand. He grit his teeth, touching a hand to his stomach. There were no blood or wounds, but suddenly the bump was gone.

Cloud didn't have to guess to know.

His father had taken his daughter from him.

Cloud got to his feet when the pain ebbed away, his eyes blank as he burst into flames. He saw or heard nothing, consumed by his rage and sadness. He walked aimlessly further into the desert.

:::+:::

Sephiroth opened his eyes. He sat up in the bed he laid in, Vincent sound asleep in the other. Sephiroth touched a hand to his stomach; feeling like something important had been torn from him. Sephiroth walked over to the window, looking out to the endless buildings.

This world was disgusting.

He saw the orphans sleeping in the gutters, the people who no one cared for eating scraps from the garbage. Sephiroth sighed softly, looking up to the sky. He wondered how Cloud was doing, hoping everything was all right with him. He left the safety of his apartment, heading downstairs to the street.

He and Vincent had managed to get a gang together, and together they had started to fight Shinra. There was Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Nanaki, Aerith, and Barret's little girl Marlene. They all knew of Vincent's monsters but none knew of his tie to the other realms. Sephiroth liked it better that way.

They had managed to kill the President and take down all the reactors, but Rufus just took his father's place. Genesis and Angeal were long gone, and Zack gone with them. Zack had joined their crazy team, but to protect Aerith he had sacrificed his life. A life he sacrificed because Sephiroth wasn't there to save him.

Sephiroth sighed softly, rubbing his eyes of the sleep he hadn't managed to gain. He looked to the streets, the people even more horrible than before. Rufus cut off all food supply to the outer sectors, trying to starve them out of hiding. Soup kitchens opened up, people trying to help others.

It was all falling apart.

"Do you have any food?" Sephiroth looked down, a woman standing in front of him. Sephiroth shook his head, the woman frowning before moving away. She pushed a child down when it got in her way, the child slamming into a trashcan. Sephiroth went to the kid's aid, helping him to his feet. The kid just collapsed again, so Sephiroth picked him up.

He held him close to his body to give him warmth, bringing the kid inside. He ran a bath, placing the kid on the bathroom floor.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth looked up, seeing Vincent standing by the door. He pulled a candy bar from his jacket pocket, the last one he had. He tore open the paper, tearing off a piece.

"You are wasting your time, Sephiroth." Sephiroth didn't listen, pressing the chocolate to the kid's lips. The chapped lips opened, the chocolate licked by a dry tongue. The kid raised a small hand, grabbing the piece of chocolate.

"Somebody's gotta look after him." Sephiroth turned off the water, letting the kid finish his piece of chocolate before helping him strip and get into the tub. Sephiroth got a cloth, putting soap on it. He let the kid eat another piece of chocolate as he cleaned him, feeling an urge to call this boy his own.

"Should I inform the others we have another mouth to feed?" Vincent asked, Sephiroth nodding silently. Vincent left with that, Sephiroth cleaning the boy slowly. The frail body was covered in bruises, and the sight of his ribs made Sephiroth cringe.

This kid had been through a war.

Sephiroth finished cleaning up the boy, letting him eat the rest of the chocolate as he brushed out his matted hair and got him some clean clothes. They were originally for Marlene, but they weren't girly.

Sephiroth walked the boy to the kitchen, the rest of the gang wide awake. Tifa guided the boy to a seat, putting a bowl of day old oatmeal in front of him. The boy scarfed it down, almost choking in his rush. Sephiroth sat down next to him, urging him to slow down.

"No one will take it from you." The boy looked to him, a black eye appearing around his left eye. He ate more slowly, though still rushed. He finished it quickly, Tifa giving him some more.

Sephiroth suddenly became angry at the world.

How could it have gotten this bad?

How did he just stand by and watch it happen?

Sephiroth got up from his seat, ordering Tifa to watch the boy.

"My names Denzel." Sephiroth stopped, looking over his shoulder. The boy looked to Sephiroth with tired eyes, swallowing his mouthful.

"My name. It's Denzel." Sephiroth looked away, the look in the boy's eyes making him angry with spite at Shinra.

"I heard about you Sephiroth. They say you are helping us. They say you'll save us." Sephiroth grit his teeth, unable to even make eye contact with the kid.

"My mommy and daddy believed in you, until the very end." Sephiroth's hand clenched into a fist, his usual composure breaking as Denzel spoke.

He wasn't helping anyone.

Everybody he knew was gone, and the one person he loved he had left all alone. He couldn't help anyone, not even himself.

"Thank you, Sephiroth." Sephiroth looked down to the ground, leaving the room silently. He left the apartment, heading straight for the Shinra building. He lacked the power he had as a soldier, but he made up for it for the power he was allowed to have in this world.

He summoned his sword, anger coursing through his veins.

"Stop!" Sephiroth stopped at the sound of Cloud's mother's voice, looking over his shoulder to see her standing by an alley entrance.

"Cloud needs you, Sephiroth. He lost his child." Sephiroth's lips parted, his anger boiling over.

"Who did it?" Sephiroth asked, her eyes full of sadness.

"He spoke with his father. He took the baby in revenge of his death." Sephiroth took in a deep breath, lowering the tip of his sword.

"Come, Sephiroth. Cloud is in a blurry of rage. He's heading for the line that links the realms. He's going to burn them if you don't stop him." Sephiroth grit his teeth, looking to the Shinra building.

Why?

Why was this their reality?

Why couldn't he save both of them? Sephiroth closed his eyes, wondering what he should do.

"Sephiroth, Cloud needs you. The child has others to protect him. Cloud is all alone now." Sephiroth looked to her face, nodding his head once. He followed her into the alley, passing through the darkness into the other realm. He saw the endless sand, looking to the side to see Cloud's mother had not followed him.

 _'Save… me.'_ Sephiroth started to run, passing by a pillar that stood in the sand. He ran quickly to find Cloud, feeling something warm against his face.

 _'Sephiroth'._

Sephiroth saw the ball of fire, his footsteps suddenly becoming heavy as a pressure tried to push him down.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth called, the fireball still moving slowly.

"Cloud stop!" Sephiroth fell to the ground, the pressure too great. He tried to force himself to his knees, tried to get closer.

"She's gone." Cloud stopped, the pressure not lifting.

"I was foolish and now she's gone." Sephiroth dragged himself forward, Cloud still so far away.

"I will burn away the realms, then we shall start a new." Sephiroth felt himself sinking into the sand, the souls of the damned screaming as they reached for him. Sephiroth felt so unbearably weak in the face of Cloud's power, his limbs becoming numb.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Sephiroth tried to grab onto something, the sand crushing his body.

"No!" Cloud looked over his shoulder, Sephiroth's slow decent stopping. The fire dwindled down, Cloud's blue eyes shining through.

"Everything you loved is gone Sephiroth. What more do you want from this world?" Sephiroth couldn't speak, his vision becoming blurry. The last thing he saw was that he was pack in the basement. Right when he thought he would burn down the world, he looked up.

Cloud's face was the last thing he saw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author's note: I'm hoping my muse stays long enough for me to finish the story. Really busy so didn't edit it.**

Cloud looked at the little boy sleeping in Sephiroth's bed. He wasn't sure how to address the smaller body, yet alone what to do with him. His body was in the underworld, his consciousness kicked out as he walked towards the split realms in flames of rage. He tried to go to Sephiroth for help, but all he found was a boy. Cloud frowned, taking a step closer.

"Whose there?" The boy sat up, alarmed by the presence he felt. Cloud saw the boys face, and he swore he was looking into the face of his father. Cloud moved closer, the boy moving back.

"What is your name?" Cloud asked softly, the boys eyes searching frantically.

"Denzel, my names Denzel." Cloud sighed softly, the boy still afraid. Cloud looked over the boy, seeing his black eye and many bruises. His clothes couldn't hide the fact he was malnourished, hanging loosely on him.

Could this have been Cloud?

Could he have been this beat up, and broken soul? Cloud suddenly felt a bout of anger course through him. Anger that his father let this boy suffer instead of himself. Denzel was only a boy, a child who didn't deserve to rot in this world like this.

"Who hurt you, my son?" Denzel visibly calmed, his bottom lip trembling. He reached a hand forward, his finger's brushing Cloud's wing.

"Father?" Denzel whispered, Cloud suddenly feeling the pain of losing his daughter transferred to this boy. He felt an urge to protect him, to make sure he was safe. And Cloud would do anything to make sure nobody ever hurt him again.

"Denzel, if I give you my power, power to control the skies and the seas, would you take it? You would never hunger again; you would never feel pain or suffer. You will never tire. And all those who have hurt you will be punished by you in the afterlife." Denzel's eyes looked up, and for a second Cloud knew Denzel had seen his face. Denzel got off the bed, standing in front of Cloud with a shaking frame.

"If I say yes, what will happen?" Denzel asked, Cloud smiling softly. He stooped down to one knee, becoming face to face with the boy.

"You will have to let go of this life." Denzel looked into Cloud's eyes, his own sparkling with hope.

"Will I see my parents?" Denzel asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"Once a soul passes, they are never to be seen again by those they loved. It makes them hold on instead of finding internal peace." Denzel sighed softly, his eyes suddenly looking away and to the ground.

"Why me?" Denzel asked, Cloud rising up to his full height.

"Because you are a prince Denzel. The prince of the underworld." Denzel looked up sharply, suddenly seeming very confused.

"If I really was, why am I here?" Denzel asked, Cloud glad the boy was quick to ask questions instead of blinding following him. It would make him a great king.

"Father had you from an affair. You were seen as a shame. But you are not a shame Denzel. When you become of age, you will take my throne." Denzel was quiet for a long second, Cloud extending his hand.

"Let me show you what belongs to you, Denzel." Denzel was hesitant, slowly reaching his hand forward. Right when his fingers touched Cloud's palm, the door opened.

"Denzel are you ok…"

Cloud looked to the side, seeing a woman standing by the door. Cloud smiled softly, remembering the big breasted girl. Her eyes widened in disbelief, Cloud holding on tight to Denzel's hand. He looked away from the woman, looking back to Denzel. He spread his wings, surrounding himself and Denzel.

"Denzel!"

Cloud pulled them both to the underworld, back to his body. He took in a sharp breath, pushing away the devil inside him. He blinked, seeing Sephiroth sunk most of the way into the sand. Cloud looked down to the Denzel, the boy unconscious in his arms.

Cloud laid him down on the sand, running to Sephiroth's side.

"Flee!" The sand released him, the damned souls beneath it going back to their fire pits. Cloud pulled Sephiroth all the way out, tapping his cheek to wake him up. Sephiroth came to slowly, his vision focusing on Cloud. Cloud sighed in relief, running a hand over Sephiroth's cheek.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't there when you needed me most." Cloud shook his head, helping Sephiroth slowly to his feet.

"You're here now. I need your help." Cloud looked over his shoulder to Denzel, the boy still unconscious. Sephiroth helped him take the boy back to the castle, laying him down in the King's bedroom. Cloud looked down to the injured boy, telling a slave to get him fairy blood. Fairies were messengers between the realms, and one dying on it's decent to the underworld wasn't uncommon.

The servant came back quickly, Cloud shaking Denzel awake. Denzel was weak from his sudden teleportation through the realms, but Cloud managed to get him to drink the blood. He almost threw it back up, since fairy blood wasn't exactly tasty. It was a natural healing potion though, and Cloud watched as Denzel's wounds closed and healed.

Denzel looked up, seeing Cloud fully for the first time. He looked over to Sephiroth, his eyes full of confusion. Cloud took this time to explain what he learned to both Sephiroth and Denzel. Afterwards, there was silence.

"What if I want to be king?" Denzel asked softly, Cloud's lips upturning slightly in amusement. Faced with the ability to own one of strongest powers in the world, and he didn't want it.

Denzel deserved to be the king of all the realms.

"You do not have to rule. I can take your place. But in turn, you will be given the choice to stay here or return to Earth." Denzel looked down to the sheets, playing with the soft fabric.

"If Sephiroth hadn't found me, I would have probably said okay to having such power. But because of him I have new friends. Marlene is kind to me, and Tifa made me this yummy oatmeal. It hasn't even been a day, and they already treat me like part of the family." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the man having never shown any emotion to anybody besides Cloud himself. Sephiroth was silent, his eyes looking at the ground in thought.

"I really like this place to. I thought the life stream would be simple, I thought you just slept." Cloud smiled, thinking of the time he met the creator.

"Denzel, do you want to hurt Shinra?" Sephiroth suddenly asked, Cloud looking to Sephiroth in confusion. Denzel nodded though, looking to Sephiroth with sad eyes.

"Because of them, my parents starved to death." Cloud looked down to the ground, having not known what the people of earth went through on a daily basis. He was always so busy he forgot earth was not the safe haven his father tried to portray.

"I will give you control of my army. And I will fight alongside them." Denzel seemed surprised, and so was Cloud. Cloud swallowed thickly, knowing something like that would make the heavens come down to fight against them.

"Sephiroth, when do you plan to go?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth looking to Cloud with determined and anger filled eyes.

There was no way Cloud would change his mind and he knew it.

"Tomorrow morning."

Cloud bit his lower lip, trying to think of what he could do to stop the heavens from attacking. Or a way to talk Sephiroth out of it.

"I know the consequences Cloud. I will gladly take them if it means Shinra will fall."

"And if the world burns with it?"

They all looked to Cloud's mother, her frame seeming pale and brittle. Cloud quickly went to her side, letting her lean on his body.

"Mother what happened?" Cloud asked, the woman smiling softly. She touched a hand to Cloud's face, her skin rough and patchy.

"When I stepped down from the throne, I was no longer needed here Cloud. I will perish and rest with your father in the life stream." Cloud swallowed thickly, looking down to see there was a hole in her chest. There was no blood, only ash.

"If you take the army out of the underworld, the world will burn. They are not as pure as you were, Cloud." Cloud nodded, his mother completely falling against him.

"To take down Shinra, you must kill Jenova. She holds control over Rufus, and his father. But you have to go to her realm. That's where her true form hides." Cloud nodded in understanding, his mother smiling softly.

"Shinra is only a puppet. As was Sephiroth. Do not hate them for their crimes, Cloud. The creator will judge them when the time comes." Sephiroth looked to the ground, remembering being controlled by that wench. He looked to Denzel, the poor boy lost in the sight of Cloud's mother slowly fading away from existence.

"Denzel, my sweet, sweet boy. Your mother would have been proud to see you now." Denzel swallowed thickly, pushing back the lump in his throat.

"Who was she?" Denzel asked, watching half of her body become ash and blown away by a soft wind. It slowly consumed her, her face cracking.

"The one who raised you. Your father impregnated her against her will. You were supposed to make the world burn to start anew. But…" Her face started to fall apart, falling to the ground.

"In all of the hatred in the world, you saw love. Use that to fix what we have broken. Denzel."

Cloud watched as the last bits of ash were carried away, his jaw tightening as he closed his eyes.

Cloud had thought he could never love.

Love never existed, since he was supposed to hate. He was taught only to hate, and he believed that was all there was in the world. To find Sephiroth, to have feelings for him seemed impossible though proved possible. To love his mother…

He didn't know how much he loved her till she was gone. Until she was only ash on his fingertips.

But Denzel learned love in a world that only knew hate, and he never let it break him. He was truly meant to rule the realms. For him, Cloud would fight.

"Sephiroth, ready the army. I will prepare for the realm jump." Sephiroth nodded, leaving the room. Cloud looked to Denzel, the boy suddenly afraid to have the entire world on his shoulders. Cloud smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I will fix this Denzel. Just give me the word and I'll go." Denzel swallowed thickly, not entirely sure of what to do.

"Will you and Sephiroth come back?" Denzel asked, Cloud nodding with a smirk. Denzel smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with happiness that he wouldn't lose everybody again.

"Then I'll be waiting here Cloud."

Cloud got up, walking to the door. He left the room, heading for the throne room. He was kind of glad he wasn't pregnant now, but he knew after all of this he would want a child. The pain of losing a life would always be there.

Cloud stopped in the throne room, looking to the stonewall that opened up to show the pit of sinners. He raised a hand, the throne melting away into a pit of lava. Cloud felt the heat against his face and body, remembering his time on earth. He missed having that warmth only a human could feel by a small fire.

Cloud opened his eyes, a materia sitting in the middle of the pit of lava. Cloud walked forward, walking through the puddle of lava like it was water. He stopped at its center, grabbing onto the materia. He felt it shock him, finding him unworthy of its power. Cloud gripped tighter, fighting its power. It succumbed, glowing a bright blue in his palm.

This materia let him pass into any realm he pleased, but only a wise lord could achieve it. He could even go to heaven with this materia, but he didn't want to be killed today. Him and the supposed gods were of equal power, but in darkness the light always prevailed.

Cloud brought the materia close, looking into its depths.

Right now, he needed to be the light in his eternal darkness. The part of him that was still angel had never left, just got darker wings and was filled with hate.

But even a demon could find solace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The war was just beginning. Cloud looked at himself in the mirror, his body clad in his battle armor. He took in a deep breath, releasing it calmly. He turned around, Sephiroth standing by the door. He was also clad in armor, his eyes concentrated on the floor.

"Can we die in this life?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud smiling softly.

"Why? Afraid of death?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shaking his head. He looked up, his eyes meeting Cloud's. Cloud slicked a hand through his hair, looking at the long strands.

"When I was on earth, I got used to having short hair. When it came back, I wasn't sure what to do about it." Sephiroth got up from his leaning position against the door, walking over to Cloud. He ran a hand through Cloud's hair, the strands almost seeming alive in his grasp.

"I like both styles." Cloud smirked, wondering what he should do himself.

"What if the other realm is a reflection of one of the other realms?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking up to him a tad confused.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shrugging a shoulder. Cloud raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Sephiroth meant.

"There are usually only three realms, right?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding. Sephiroth let Cloud's hair go, putting a hand on Cloud's hip. His eyes searched the blondes, and for a split second Cloud felt his mind suddenly understand.

"What if the fourth realm is a mirror of another?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth nodding.

"I think it may be a mirror of earth." Cloud frowned, taking a step back.

"Our bodies will pass, but nobody in the realm will see us unless we permit it. Do not worry about tearing a whole in space," Cloud told Sephiroth, the former soldier frowning.

"That isn't my fear, Cloud. The me in the other realm may not be free." Cloud froze, his eyes widening a bit. He had not that about that possibility, nor did he want to.

"If you have to kill me Cloud, do it. The Sephiroth there is not me." Cloud turned around, looking Sephiroth in the eye.

"We don't know that yet. Let's hope for the best, not the worst." Cloud walked towards the door, opening it but stopping. He couldn't look at Sephiroth, in fear of the truth.

"We will clean the life stream of her filth, then we will return home. I'm looking forward to a child, Sephiroth. So don't die there." Sephiroth looked up sharply, surprised Cloud still wanted a child after all of this. Cloud smiled, leaving the room. He went outside, a thousand soldiers standing outside his castle. Cloud took in a breath.

"As your king, I cannot promise you will live past this. But, you are all fighting for your freedom to be reborn. Your mission is to clean the life stream of its filth, no matter the cause. The spirits of the ancients will accompany you. Am I understood?" Cloud yelled, the soldiers replying with a yell.

Cloud took out the materia, looking over his shoulder to see Sephiroth standing a couple feet behind him. Cloud nodded, Sephiroth nodding back. Cloud gripped the materia, ordering for it to obey. The sky filled with rain clouds, and suddenly it began to pour. Cloud looked up to the sky, feeling the rain on his skin. He closed his eyes.

For the first time in time, it rained in hell. The slaves stopped their work, witnessing the first rain they have seen since they have passed.

Denzel looked out his window, seeing the water pouring from the sky. He took in a deep breath, then suddenly it was gone, and the army with it.

Cloud opened his eyes, seeing a pale sky. He looked around, all of the soldiers having been transferred to the life stream. He looked around for Sephiroth, but he was nowhere to be found. Cloud took in a breath, taking in his surroundings.

He was in Midgar. Only the plate was missing. Cloud frowned, jumping up into the sky. He saw people running; saw a giant behemoth blowing up the plate podium. Cloud flew over, the monster able to see him. It didn't bother though, obviously under strict orders.

Cloud saw the big-breasted woman named Tifa, and even Denzel. He stopped in a somewhat destroyed building, watching in awe and confusion. This realm was a mirror. Cloud watched silently as other's came to Tifa's aid, and he couldn't help but be mesmerized. Even Vincent was here.

Who was he in this realm?

That's when he saw him.

Cloud titled his head when he saw himself, his hair short and his body clad in regular clothing. The him in this realm had swords, while Cloud himself preferred his wings and claws. Cloud smiled, watching this version of himself fight the monster. He couldn't critique his moves, each move meant to inflict damage or to block.

He was a trained machine, and Cloud found it amazing. He was proud to be held so high here. Cloud followed him silently, watched him chase a younger version of Sephiroth. He couldn't help but think the other two probably represented Sephiroth's strength and agility. The younger Sephiroth was obviously his brain, though he seemed a tad erratic compared to the original.

His other self fought hard, obviously trying to get to the one with brains. Cloud decided to follow that one, observing his body and especially his eyes. It would be years before he reached Sephiroth's level of ability.

Cloud didn't really mind, wondering if he should kill him now. He decided against it though, watching as his other self finally caught up and started to attack the brains. That's when Cloud realized the box.

 _'My lovely… You came…'_

Cloud frowned, standing next to his other self as the boy hanged from the edge. Cloud's eyes never left the box, his anger boiling as he remembered all the horrible things that monster made Sephiroth do against his will.

The box was suddenly thrown and the boy moved.

"My reunion, that you've been dying to watch." Cloud jumped along with his other self, touching a hand to his other self's arm. They conjoined bodies, Cloud seeing everything from his other's eyes but not fully in control. Suddenly, he was looking in the eyes of his lover.

Cloud shook away his thoughts, knowing well that this man was not his lover. He was suddenly thrown back, feeling the fear from his other self. He gave him credit for not running in the face of such fear.

"Hello, Cloud."

Cloud knew that voice wasn't his lovers. His lover always spoke to him in a slightly lighter tone, a tone only Cloud heard. Cloud watched from the sidelines as they fought, feeling every ounce of pain his other felt.

The Sephiroth he knew, the Sephiroth he loved…

He would have turned into this monster. Jenova had a power beyond any god, beyond. She had the power to not only influence man, but to mold his thoughts and actions. Cloud slowly grew furious, seeing only Jenova as the monster before him. This was not Sephiroth.

This was not the man this Cloud idolized, this was not his lover. This was the true form of Jenova.

A mere parasite.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Cloud saw flashes of faces and memories before his eyes, and suddenly he understood. This Cloud had people he wanted to protect. That is why he fought. Cloud had fought to save the realms, but in the end he felt the same way.

He wanted Denzel to be safe. He wanted Sephiroth to be happy. He wanted to give those on earth a reason to live.

Cloud merged his power with his other version, giving him all he needed to defeat this monster.

Suddenly, he was pulled back into a memory.

His father sat on the throne, his eyes full of adoration as he spoke of his many wars. Cloud sat on his lap, the only time in his life he harbored true feelings for the man he called father.

"You know who the real monsters are Cloud?" He asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"The people who want to see other's suffer for nothing but enjoyment. They are the flaws of evolution." Cloud opened his eyes, finding himself standing in a mist of darkness. He opened a flame in his hand, seeing a nearly dismembered body on the floor.

"You cannot deceive me Jenova." A pair of footsteps came from the darkness, red eyes gleaming.

"This is what is left of my son, you monster." Cloud smirked, lighting the walls on fire. Jenova hissed in anger, covering her eyes.

"A creature of darkness. I never would have pegged one of my own to plan all of this," Cloud tsked, Jenova growling softly.

"You left me to the darkness! I was a mere servant, when I should have been the queen! I consumed a number of a souls to make myself stronger." Cloud chuckled softly, looking at the pitiful thing before him. Strong mentally, but weak physically.

"All I wanted was all the realms to my own! Why is that so much to ask!" Jenova hissed in anger, Cloud frowning as he took a step forward. Jenova backed up, forcing some of the fire out.

"You call yourself the king, but your not even a pureblood, half breed! You are a laughing stock in the realms!" Jenova yelled, obviously trying to stall as she tried to run. Cloud wouldn't have that though.

"Come here." Jenova yelled out as she was dragged, her inability for her body to disobey him making her weak. Cloud stepped on her hand, smashing it with a firm press. Jenova screamed, but like a good demon she didn't beg.

"Who set you up for this?" Cloud asked, Jenova silent. Cloud picked her up by her hair, making her look into his eyes.

"Who!" Jenova stayed silent so Cloud grabbed her throat, slowly crushing it. She gasped and scratched his hand, but it was no use.

"Your father!"

Cloud let her go, his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"Why?" Cloud asked, Jenova coughing up blood.

"He wanted you dead. The other you. If the other you died you would have to take his place and he could keep the throne forever." Cloud suddenly felt cold. He sighed softly, looking up into the darkness.

So it was true. His father was the true form of the devil.

Cloud looked back to Jenova, her body dying since her consciousness had been destroyed. That meant Sephiroth had finished his job on earth.

"He wanted to turn back time, before he met your mother. He never loved you, or her." Cloud nodded, understanding where he stood in all of this. His father never expected him to get this far.

"Sleep, Jenova." Her body became still, and suddenly the darkness left to reveal they had been in an abandoned building. Cloud sighed softly, turning away from the dead bodies. Cloud saw the rain, the materia having worked by itself. He stepped towards it, but he stopped.

He looked over his shoulder; looking at this world he would have been a part of. He shook his head, wondering what would have happened if this had been an actual war. Jenova had just been a lackey with a strong mental ability, but a weak body. Cloud had been worried for nothing.

He walked into the rain, looking up to the sky. Jenova may have been gone, but he knew she wasn't his only threat. He closed his eyes, keeping the picture of the sky in his mind.

It was such a beautiful sky.

Suddenly it stopped raining. Cloud opened his eyes, seeing his army before him. There were some missing, but most were here. Cloud raised his hand, sending them through the cycle of rebirth.

Then suddenly, he was all alone.

"About that baby, do you wanna start now?" Cloud turned around, a smile touching his lips when he saw Sephiroth standing there. Cloud would have ran over and hugged him, but he held his composure. He walked past Sephiroth, taking off his shoulder pads as he walked to their room.

Sephiroth followed near silently, slowly stripping as well. Cloud opened the door and walked in, dropping his armor to the floor. He felt hands on his hips, chapped lips running over his neck as the door was closed with a foot. A warm wet tongue flicked out, tasting his flesh.

"On one condition," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth undoing the obi that kept Cloud's hakama up. He slowly walked Cloud over to the bed, stopping inches from it.

"What's that?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud touching a hand to Sephiroth's.

"Give me twins." Sephiroth chuckled, bending Cloud over the bed. Sephiroth undid his obi, letting his hakama fall. Cloud grunted when Sephiroth pushed in, gripping the sheets with a hand.

"As you wish."


End file.
